Hope and Pride
by Ceci1
Summary: CHAPTER 13 UP! Confused about both her identity and her and Kovu's waring prides, Kiara sets out on a journey, along with Kovu to discover the answers to her questions. Please R&R! (Set during Kovu and Kiara's cubhood.)
1. Kiara's Plan

Hope and Pride  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King/Simba's Pride characters. They belong to Disney.  
  
Background: This was a story idea I came up with about 4 years ago, and I wrote and posted a really crappy version of it when I was in middle school- what do you expect? Anyway, I needed a new creative story idea to start on, so I decided to revise my old story. It was originally called "Kovu and Kiara's Jungle Kingdom," if any of you out there have ever heard of it and/or read it. If you had the misfortune of reading it, I'm sorry. I reread it myself and was embarrassed that I posted it, but then again, everyone has got to start somewhere. =P So, as you can see, I changed the title and when you read on to the first chapter (if I ever stop rambling). You'll also see that I rewrote the entire dialogue, added in some new events, and used a wider range of vocabulary along with good or at least improved sentence structures. The one thing that I didn't change, is the plot. This story is what I like to call a "what if" story. It introduces the question, "what would have happened if things had taken a different turn in the cub-hood of Kovu and Kiara?" After all, Disney did leave out the whole rest of their cub hood and adolescence, and had the audience just assume that the two forgot about each other during the time of them growing up. Well, judging by the way Kiara's cub-hood scene ended in the film, where she's looking at the bird flying away, wondering what it means (I still don't get what that meant, like what she was supposed to be thinking). She just sat on the rock and looked into the horizon. The audience knows her mind is filled with lots of questions and uncertainty about herself and her status. Well, this is where my story picks up in the film. So without further ado, here is "Hope and Pride."  
  
Chapter 1: Kiara's Plan  
  
As Kiara sat on the smooth, flat rock that faced the horizon, she thought about what her father had just told her.  
  
"We are one."  
  
But what did it mean? Her father and her like one lion? That didn't make any sense. They weren't anything alike, and they were physically two different lions. Specifically she was a princess, (his offspring) and he was her father. She became lost in thought as she stared as the setting sun. The soft, yet majestic glow slowly sunk behind the distant mountains and left the sky streaked with breathtaking pinks, purples, and oranges, like it did every night. But Kiara couldn't care less at that moment. She was lost in a whirlpool of thoughts and confusion from what her father had sung to her about. She thought back to when she looked at her reflection in the water.  
  
"Wait, he never did tell me if it's ok for me to still be myself, even though I am a princess and will have to become queen one day." She sighed as an upset look came upon her face. "I bet Kovu doesn't have this problem. He's so carefree, and wild, and can do whatever he wants and just have fun." the cub's confused expression suddenly relaxed into a happy one as she giggled again, reminiscing on her day's adventure with Kovu. Kiara wondered if she would ever see her new friend ever again? What was so wrong with two cubs playing with each other just because they were in different prides? Why couldn't they at least have peace between their prides? She gasped as her ears stood up and eyes widened. She jumped up excitedly and gazed determinedly across the horizon towards the Outlands. Maybe there was a way! But after what had happened today, her whole pride, especially her mother and father, would practically be guarding her every moment to make sure she didn't wander off again. Well, they wouldn't do that forever.right? Well just to be sure, another idea popped in her head as she whispered her plan to herself to sort it out. Before doing so, Kiara looked all around her to make sure no one was listening nearby. Then looking down at the smooth, dusty rock, she barely whispered her plan to herself.  
  
"I know, I'll run away to the Outlands to get Kovu and then we'll run away to a secret place where we can play together as long as we want, and no one can stop us from being friends ever again! That will show them," then a more mature thought entered her mind. "No, not just to get back at being mad at Daddy, that's not right. He is the king and the smartest lion I know. So, maybe if Kovu and I can get him and Kovu's mom to see that Kovu and I can get along, they'll realize that the Outsiders and Pridelanders can get along too! I mean, what's stopping them? Then we can all be friends and play together!"  
  
Little did Kiara know that her idea was the key to peace between the two prides. "But I'll be on my best behavior from now on and act grown up, more grown up than mom, then maybe they'll ease up and learn to trust me alone more often!" Kiara grinned to herself. 


	2. Time and Patience

Chapter 2: Time and Patience  
  
Over the next month, Kiara observed her father and mother and the other members of the pride and how they acted, and began copying them. This of course amazed Nala and Simba, as they both wondered how the sudden maturity and sense of responsibility had come over Kiara at such a young age. Of course they knew she was capable of being well mannered and responsible for knowing basic safety rules; that's the way they had been bringing her up so far. However, taking after her father, both Simba and Nala began to get suspicious after about almost two weeks. They suspected Kiara was cooking up some kind of plan in her head to try to bribe them of getting something by the she copied almost every move the other lionesses made. Also, she constantly worked on her hunting and swimming skills to strengthen her muscles all day, save meals and nap times. No longer did she jump and prance around wildly and make up games of her own to play. She had almost seemed to lose her sense of curiosity. It was as if she was a different cub. Something was very wrong, Nala sensed. One day when Kiara was napping, Nala beckoned her mate to come behind Pride Rock to talk.  
  
"Is this what I think it's about?" Simba asked.  
  
"You mean our daughter? Yes," Nala nodded seriously.  
  
"Well, where should we start?" Simba asked.  
  
Suddenly Nala rubbed under her mate's chin and nuzzled him as he tightly embraced her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but warm tears quickly escaped and fell into her fur, slightly tinting it.  
  
"Oh Simba, I'm so worried about her. It's like she's not even the same cub anymore. It's like she's not OUR daughter! All she does lately is train by hunting and swimming. She works all day, except at meals and nap times. She's not having fun anymore, Simba. It may look like it, but it's not. The way cubs' train is by playing and exploring the world around them. Not by swimming laps back and forth across the waterhole and pounce butterflies a hundred times! Oh, what have we done? Is it our fault, Simba?" Nala sobbed into her mate's fur.  
  
Simba shared her pain and tears, and sniffled. Then he licked his mate's tears away. "Nala, Kiara is going to be alright. If anything I did something wrong, not you. Maybe I put too much pressure on her that day," he sighed and resumed nuzzling Nala.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll talk to her together this time. That way we'll both know what is going on," Simba smiled and winked at her.  
  
Nala's face brightened. "I was just going to suggest that your majesty," Nala gave him one last nuzzle and licked his cheek before standing up. "I'll go wake up Kiara, it's time for her to get up anyway. I'll bring her back here," Nala smiled and turned back around and began walking towards the front of Pride Rock.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Simba smiled back as he watched his beloved mate gracefully walk to the front of Pride Rock and ascend up to the cave.  
  
"Kiara?" Nala gently nudged her daughter with her nose.  
  
Kiara immediately groaned, rolled over and swatted the ground. "Oww! Hey what- She awoke with a start and looked over her shoulder and saw 2 neon green eyes staring down at her. She screamed and leaped to her feet, just as she remembered Kovu had done when she knocked into him. She got in defensive position and gave a stern cub growl.  
  
"Kiara?" Nala was taken aback by this aggressive reaction from her daughter.  
  
"Mom? Oh you scared me!" Kiara relaxed her muscles and panted to recover from the startle. "Did you want to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes, actually we do. Follow me," Nala said quickly and turned and walked out of the cave.  
  
Kiara blinked curiously, gulped, and followed. Upon rounding the corning to the back of Pride Rock, her eyes met her father's. A rush of panic flew through her as she thought back to their last talk. She looked up at her mom, who was walking calmly toward her father. Kiara blinked and looked around casually. "Just act natural," she thought to herself.  
  
"Hi daddy, uh dad," she cleared her throat. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, casually lowering her eyelids.  
  
"Well Kiara, your mother and I are concerned about the way you've been acting lately," Simba began.  
  
"Really? Have I been acting bad?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"No, not at all. Actually you've been very mature and responsible lately, the maturest I've ever seen you act. Heck, any cub your age for that matter," Simba began to smile.  
  
"Kiara honey, you see, you've been hunting and swimming and training all day for the past almost two weeks and well, your father and I are concerned you're working too hard and not having enough fun. Look, you don't have to grow up right now; you're still a young cub. Enjoy and have fun. Don't worry, you'll learn what you need to know along the way, every day as you explore and play you learn something knew. That's what happened with me when I was your age," she smiled.  
  
"Oh, well I like training, it's a lot of fun in a new, different sort of way," Kiara looked down, trying to make herself sound more convincing. Then she looked up again, realizing she wasn't very convincing and had just about blown her cover. Then she brightened and said, "but I guess lately it hasn't been that much fun because I've been training too hard and too long. That's why I haven't been enjoying myself," she sighed, feeling relieved that she had admitted half the truth to her parents.  
  
"Oh, I see," Simba nodded understandingly.  
  
"But I'll go easier on myself tomorrow, and I'll just swim and play hunt for fun, not for hard training to be a good hunter, but just for enjoyment," she smiled naturally.  
  
"Oh, I'm so relieved you're all right, honey," Nala sighed and nuzzled her daughter tightly.  
  
"Yes, and I'm very proud you made that wise, responsible decision to go back to being a cub," Simba chuckled and nuzzled his daughter.  
  
"Yes, and if you ever need to talk to us about a problem or need advice, or just want to chat, you know you can always come to us, Kiara. We're your parents and we'll always love you no matter what," Nala smiled warmly and licked her daughter's head.  
  
Simba nodded in agreement and licked behind Kiara's ear.  
  
"Now, run along and play," Simba nodded.  
  
Hearing those words made Kiara so happy, she began to sprint down the pathway, but then slowed down a bit and crouched down upon reaching the grass, pretending to go hunt. Once in the maze of tall grass, Kiara fell to the ground and sighed with relief. A grin spread across her face and she looked up at the clear blue sky with puffy white clouds.  
  
"Yes! I didn't mess it up! I did it, I did it!" she giggled out loud but then stopped abruptly, remembering when she had said those words to Kovu after their crocodile adventure. She missed him more each day, but now that it looked like she would get to see him again soon, she felt almost as if she didn't want to anymore. Maybe the whole plan was just a silly idea and she should forget it and just stay in the Pridelands and not run away and try to change anything. After all, she was just a princess, what could she do?  
  
"Is that all I am? Just an heir to inherit and rule a kingdom one day? For what? Why? Is that all I'm here for? Is that all I'm good for? Is that it?" Once again Kiara began to ponder her identity. She finally made her mind up to try to change things. If she was a princess, there had to be something she could do. She would prove to herself and her pride that she was more than just a royal cub. It was the only way she would ever know who she really was and what it meant to be a princess.  
  
Determined, Kiara stood up and raced to the rock "diving board" in front of the water hole, which faced the Outlands. She gave a cursory look in all directions before climbing onto the rock. She studied the dry, barren land before her. All the Outlanders seemed to be off somewhere, giving Kiara the perfect opportunity to sneak into the Outlands. She hesitated at first, and looked back at the Pridelands where the grass was tall and green, and food and water were abundant. And of course, most importantly, Pride Rock. Her home. The cub's heart sank a little at the thought of running away from her only home, but her determination surged inside of her, reminding her that it was now or never. She turned back to the Outlands, and spotted a large, hollow log she could hide behind. She gulped as her muscles tensed, ears slicked back, and her eyebrows formed a serious, mature look on the young cub's face.  
  
"Now," she whispered to herself as she leaped off the rock and bolted toward the log. Unfortunately, she tripped on a weed growing from the ground and crashed to the ground on her stomach. She groaned as she lifted herself up slowly.  
  
"Gotcha little termite!" A voice rang out.  
  
Kiara gasped as she leapt to her feet and raced into the hollow log. Once inside, she lay dead still with her eyes shut, praying she wouldn't get caught. Realizing she hadn't been caught, she opened her eyes slowly and gave a huge sigh. Just then she heard laughter coming closer to her. She stood up, remaining in the middle of the log, and looked out one end.  
  
"Ha! What a pathetic little runt! You can't hunt!" Nuka laughed hysterically. Then he gasped as an idea came to him. "Hey! That rhymes! Kovu's a runt, he can't hunt!" he laughed uproariously as his scraggly, mangy colored coat came into Kiara's view.  
  
"How mean!" she thought to herself. "I wonder who that is?"  
  
"Shut up, Nuka!" Kovu growled.  
  
"Haha, what's that? I can't hear you, lalalala!" Nuka taunted and continued to chant "Kovu's a runt, he can't hunt!"  
  
Kiara gasped as a smile came over her face. She was so excited upon hearing Kovu's voice she jumped up and hit her head on the top of the log accidentally.  
  
Kovu gasped upon hearing the noise, and looked to the log. He narrowed his eyes and growled, thinking it was Vitani or one of the other cubs trying to play a trick on him. He leapt to look inside the log.  
  
"Ok, who is it?" Kovu snarled.  
  
Kiara gasped with frightened eyes, seeing Kovu's fierce expression, and felt like he was about to attack her. After all, she was on his land. She backed up, frightened.  
  
Kovu stared for a minute, and upon realizing it was Kiara, his jaw dropped. He thought he would never see her again! At least not until he took over the Pridelands one day, as his mother was planning to have him do.  
  
"Huh?" Nuka turned back to Kovu. "What's going on? What's in that log, termite?" he demanded walking over to Kovu.  
  
Kovu gasped and spun around, backing up slowly to block the side of the log. "Termite?" Nuka's voice echoed in Kovu's head, and he blurted out, "Just a-bunch of termites!"  
  
Nuka gasped and backed away. "Oh no, they're not getting me this time!" he yelled and ran back to their cave.  
  
Once he made sure Nuka was gone, Kovu quickly climbed into the log. "Kiara! Is that really you?" he exclaimed.  
  
The frightened Kiara looked up at him and relaxed a bit. "Yeah it's me, but is it really you?" she asked, feeling hurt.  
  
"Kiara, I'm sorry, I had no idea it was you. I figured it was one of the other Outlander cubs trying to scare me. Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I'm the most well-liked cub in my pride," he said, and looked down.  
  
"I know exactly how you feel. I guess that's kind of the reason I ran away to come find you," Kiara smiled, feeling better.  
  
"You ran away?" Kovu gasped. "Wow, I'm impressed, princess," he chuckled.  
  
"You should be. It's not like you would've had the guts to do that, prince of the Outlands!" she retorted and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, well maybe I was going to," Kovu tried to redeem himself.  
  
Kiara rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wait, so you came here to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I want to bring peace between our prides. I don't see what is so wrong with us two being friends, and I just thought that maybe if your pride and my pride saw that we are friends and can get along, they can too," Kiara explained.  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea. Besides, I don't want to be your enemy. I miss playing with you; you're my only friend. I think we should be able to be friends, Kovu," she smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Wow, I've got to admit that's a pretty good idea, for a Pridelander," he grinned.  
  
"Kovu!"  
  
"I'm kidding. I'm really happy to see you again. I think you're idea is great, and we should show our two prides that if we can get along, then they can too, and we should be able to be friends. I've missed playing with you, too, Kiara. Honestly, I haven't had any fun since the last time we played together," Kovu admitted, blushing slightly.  
  
"Really? Aww Kovu," Kiara came close to his face like she had done the day they met, only this time she nuzzled his cheek.  
  
Kovu's eyes got wide and he froze for a minute in shock. But then slowly he nuzzled her back and gave her a quick hug.  
  
"So, how is this going to work? How can we get both our prides together in the same place without them fighting each other?" Kovu questioned, realizing the flaw in Kiara's plan.  
  
"We run away from the Pridelands and Outlands and leave a trail so they will come look for us, and when they find us, they'll see we just want to be friends and then they'll understand," Kiara said confidently.  
  
"Yeah, good idea! But where do we run away to?" Kovu thought.  
  
"Umm, well," Kiara pondered.  
  
Kovu peered out the side of the log and quickly looked around. He spotted the mountains in the distant. "Hey, what about the mountains? I've never heard anything about them really. I mean think about it. Your father ran away to the jungle when he was a cub, right?" Kovu asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kiara nodded slowly, wondering where Kovu was going with this.  
  
"Well, how about we go to some place new and exciting? We'll be the first cubs to venture to the mountains!" Kovu laughed.  
  
"Make that royal cubs!" Kiara joined in the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea! That way they can still find us easily," Kiara grinned to Kovu. He nodded, still smiling at her.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Kiara asked as butterflies arose in her stomach.  
  
"Umm, what about tonight?" Kovu whispered.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Something could go wrong. Actually lots of things could go wrong. Knowing my parents, they'd probably catch me or else Timon and Pumbaa would. No, that's too risky and it could foil our whole plan," Kiara bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Ok you're right. With all the cubs in my pride, someone is bound to catch and rat on me. Besides, sometimes my mother or Nuka, my brother, stay up really late. I'd fall asleep waiting for them to fall asleep," Kovu explained.  
  
"Oh gosh, my dad does that too!" Kiara gasped, thinking about what would happen if he caught her and her plan was discovered.  
  
"Ok, tonight is not good. Not gonna work. Hmm," Kovu looked around determined to find a way.  
  
"What about right now, while we have a chance?" Kiara suggested.  
  
"What? Now?" Kovu thought for a moment. "Well, mother is gone for another hour teaching Vitani how to properly hunt and lead a hunting party. Nuka is back at the cave most likely, besides he doesn't care about me anyway. What about you?" he asked nervously.  
  
"My mother and father sent me off playing in the fields. They think I'm still in their somewhere, I hope," Kiara shivered.  
  
"How did you get them to trust you again so quickly, especially your dad?" Kovu cocked his head.  
  
"Well I planned it all out a few weeks ago---  
  
Suddenly nearing roars and shouts of triumphs rang out. Zira's evil cackle filled the air.  
  
Kovu inhaled sharply and spun around and stuck his head out of the log. "Oh no, Mother and Vitani are back from hunting!" Kovu's heart began racing with adrenaline and fear.  
  
"Oh no, what do we do?" Kiara whimpered.  
  
Kovu snorted to himself determinedly and whirled around to face Kiara. "We go now, come on follow me!" he growled out of fear.  
  
"But how-  
  
"Move it!" he commanded.  
  
Kiara's heart began racing as well as Kovu darted from the log. She raced after him, scared she would lose him or something would go wrong. However, she soon forgot about that after whipping through the grass.  
  
"Come on, this way!" Kovu instructed as they came upon a dirt path.  
  
They sprinted down the path until they reached the ends of the fields. Kovu skidded to a stop, followed by Kiara, who absent-mindedly ran into him, sending the both of them to the ground.  
  
"Kiara!" Kovu yelled, startled and angry.  
  
"I'm sorry Kovu, I didn't see you stop," she apologized embarrassed. "I'm just a clumsy loser of a princess, honestly," she sulked as tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"No you're not, Kiara. You just haven't been taught right. Once we get to the mountains, I'll teach you everything you need to know," Kovu grinned proudly.  
  
Kiara looked up and immediately brightened. "Aww, Kovu! You'd really do that for me?" she asked flattered.  
  
"Yep," Kovu nodded.  
  
The two cubs had been so preoccupied with chatting, neither one noticed the dark storm clouds that had moved over the skies above them. Suddenly thunder boomed!  
  
Kiara let out a scream and jumped. Kovu gasped, and flung his small head up at the sky. A raindrop splashed into his eye, and he blinked it away.  
  
"Uh oh, come on! We have to get to the mountains before the storm gets too heavy!" he beckoned.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!" Kiara said as she lifted a paw and looked back once more at the Pridelands.  
  
"Move it, Kiara, let's go!" he tagged her, and she immediately turned away from the Pridelands and raced after Kovu, as adrenaline surged through her small body, wondering what lay ahead of her and Kovu. 


	3. A Place in the Mountains

Chapter 3: A Place in the Mountains  
  
Kiara blinked as she felt something wet and cool splash her paw.  
  
"Huh?" she groaned and lifted her head. She looked at her paw and discovered she had it submerged in a soggy patch of grass. "What?" she blinked and removed it from the puddle. She stood up, shook off, and began stretching when Kovu pounced on her. She let out her famous cub scream once again and shouted at him. "Hey!"  
  
"Ha! Gotcha princess!" Kovu chuckled and growled playfully.  
  
"Grr, Kovu!" she growled and then paused for a moment.  
  
"Hello anybody home?" he asked, noticing she was staring ahead of them.  
  
"Kovu, are we in the mountains?" Kiara said quietly as she looked above at the crystal blue sky and snow-dusted cliffs in front of them.  
  
"Well not exactly. You see we're at the bottom of the mountains. We still need to find a spot to live for awhile until our prides come find us," Kovu explained and got off of her.  
  
"Oh, what happened last night?" Kiara rubbed her head and blinked sleep from her eyes.  
  
Kovu looked at the ground and shuddered, remembering the storm. "Well, I'm not exactly sure myself. Remember when we were running?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kiara's face grew serious as she listened intensively to him.  
  
"Well, the rain was pouring down so badly, we were practically drowning in it. The thunder, the lighting, the wind was all so loud and terrifying. I was leading us to the mountains, but when I got to the bottom, I realized I there wasn't a way up, plus it was way too slippery and dangerous. The sky was dark purple and gray from the storm, and it was only getting darker as night was coming. I turned around to tell you we couldn't climb up it, but you were gone. I panicked and raced back the way I came to try to find you. I frantically sniffed the air for your scent, but it was no use, as the rain had washed it away. Anyway, I didn't go far before I found you not too far off from here under that tree over there," he pointed to a young acacia tree that had one of its branches struck by lightning and was now lying on the ground, cracked.  
  
Kiara gasped and put a paw to her mouth, shocked. Her mouth began to quiver and she looked at Kovu and immediately began nuzzling him. "Oh Kovu! I could've died if you hadn't found me! Oh how can I be so careless! Now I'll never make it as queen for sure!" she began to sob, frightened.  
  
Kovu stuttered for a few moments until she finished her speech, before hugging her.  
  
"Kiara, I think I would have died too if I didn't know where I was going either. It's not your fault and it has nothing to do with your ability to be queen! You can do anything if you try.and practice," he said, annoyed with her bringing up her issue of being future queen.  
  
She looked up from sobbing and wiped her eyes. "Really I can?" she sniffled.  
  
Kovu's expression immediately softened and he felt bad about being so harsh towards her. "Gee, I guess being a princess isn't a perfect life, huh?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Are you kidding me? No one at home listens to me when I speak, because they're too busy with themselves. My father is overprotective and hardly trusts me with anything, and always has his two best friends, Timon and Pumbaa follow me as my baby-sitters. All they do is eat bugs all day and worry about my 'princess self.' But they don't even know the other side of me, no one does, except for you, Kovu," she gave a half-smile as she looked towards him.  
  
Kovu cocked his head quizzically, taking in everything Kiara had just told him. " I know how you feel," he replied with a small chuckle.  
  
"How is that funny?" she asked glumly.  
  
"Well, you're lucky that your 'baby-sitters' love you, or at least like you. Everyone in your pride likes you I bet, judging from the way you act. You're nice, optimistic, and gentle," he smiled.  
  
"What's optimistic?" she asked innocently.  
  
"It means you always look on the bright side."  
  
"Oh, yeah I do that!" she brightened and nodded enthusiastically, grinning to proudly. Kovu couldn't help but laugh at this. Then he cleared his throat and continued to tell her his home life. "Anyway, yeah I'm a prince and my mother is always fawning over me and telling everyone how I am 'the chosen one' who will take Scar's place as king someday, remember?"  
  
"Yeah you told me that yesterday," Kiara nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well I have 'baby-sitters' too. My brother, Nuka, and my sister, Vitani."  
  
"Was Nuka the one who was making fun of you yesterday when you found me?" Kiara cut in.  
  
"Yeah, that was him," Kovu growled, reminiscing. "He's always mean to me because he's jealous that I am the chosen one to become king one day, or so I was. All he cares about is himself and showing off his abilities to be king. He'd gladly leave me stranded away from home any day, except my mother gets really mad at him," he explained.  
  
"What about your sister?" Kiara asked quietly.  
  
"Vitani? She's a little better than Nuka in some ways," Kovu said.  
  
"How?" Kiara asked.  
  
"Well, she's only a little older than me, and she actually cares about me and sticks up for me, but only because she wants me to be king, just like mother. Actually, now that I think about it, she is pretty much a clone of my mother, but at least she cares about me. But she can be rough when we wrestle, and she can be vicious if I tease her. Which is why I hardly ever do," Kovu shuddered remembering his infancy of when Zira first took him in. Then he looked at Kiara and acted tough again. "Not that I'm scared of her of course," he bragged.  
  
Kiara giggled. "Sure you're not."  
  
"Hey, when you're an Outsider, you don't bother anyone else, and they won't bother you, that's the way it is," Kovu shot back.  
  
"But you're not an Outsider anymore, remember? We ran away, remember? I'm not the princess of the Pridelands anymore, and you're not a prince either," Kiara declared.  
  
"Hey princess, you are too. Remember when we decided to run away yesterday, you said 'we'll be the first royal cubs to run away to the mountains'," Kovu mocked with a triumphant grin.  
  
"Well, I mean, we're not in the Pridelands or the Outlands anymore, so let's just go to the mountains, OK?" she huffed.  
  
"Fine by me, it's better than standing around talking all day," Kovu said and began walking towards the snow-dusted ledges that lay before them.  
  
"Yeah really," Kiara agreed with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Just as Kovu began climbing, a high pitched scream rang out. Startled, he let go of the ledge and fell to the ground.  
  
Kiara gasped and jumped out of the way as he fell. Then she rushed to help him up. "Kovu! What happened?" she gasped.  
  
"I heard you scream and I let go because it scared me," he growled and groaned as he got to his feet.  
  
"What, but I didn't-  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Kovu and Kiara gasped and turned in the direction of the sound. It came from the other side of the base of the mountains.  
  
"Come on!" Kiara yelled this time, and raced toward the cry.  
  
About half way around the mountain's base, Kiara spotted a small cave and stopped in her tracks. It was pitch-black inside. She turned to Kovu, who had stopped right next to her. "Do you think it came from in there?" she whispered, wary of their unfamiliar surroundings.  
  
"I bet it did. Come on, let's go check it out," he said bravely and strode up to the entrance. He gave a forceful cub roar, surprising Kiara. Kovu smiled proudly as it echoed throughout the cave.  
  
Kiara smiled admiringly at him.  
  
Seeing her admiration, he winked and her and proceeded to roar again when an angry screech filled the cave. A tall, looming creature neared the entrance where the two cubs stood, paralyzed with fear.  
  
As they tried to move, the most unlikely of creatures stepped out of the cave and into the light-an ostrich!  
  
"Who dares disturb me again! What? More lion cubs?" The ostrich gave a screech of anger and something behind it caught Kiara's eye.  
  
Two pairs of small glowing eyes, similar to hers were pleading silently to her.  
  
"What do we do?" a small voice asked from inside the cave.  
  
"Let's sneak away quietly, while we can," another voice whispered.  
  
"But what about those other lions? We can't let them get hurt!" the first voice protested. "HELP US!"  
  
"No!" the second voice cried.  
  
The ostrich, whirled around at the cries, and started toward them again.  
  
"No!" Kovu cried out and leapt onto the ostrich's giant foot and sunk his small, but sharp teeth into it.  
  
It cried out and began trying to shake him off.  
  
Kovu let go and landed on his paws, snarling at the giant bird.  
  
"Get in the cave!" Kovu yelled to Kiara.  
  
She nodded quickly and raced into the cave, where two infant lion cubs were huddled against the wall.  
  
"It's OK, I won't hurt you. I'm here to rescue you," Kiara said calmly.  
  
"I'm scared!" one cub cried.  
  
"Me too!" the other said.  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here, fast!" Kiara said and instinctively lay down. "Climb on my back!"  
  
Both cubs piled on her back frantically, and were heavier than Kiara thought. As she struggled to stand up, one cub fell off and whimpered.  
  
Kiara looked frantically at the entrance of the cave and back at the cub that had fallen off her back. Quickly, she grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and ran out of the cave, as fast as she could, while being careful not to drop the cub.  
  
Kovu had been using Kiara's defense technique of not turning his back on his enemy, as he snarled and swatted at the angry ostrich, which was trying to crush him with it's large, stiff beak and long, muscular neck.  
  
The cubs took one look at the fight scene and hid between Kiara's legs. Kiara gasped and shouted to Kovu.  
  
Both Kovu and the ostrich turned their attention to Kiara and the two, frightened cubs hiding between her legs.  
  
Kiara's ears lowered immediately and she suddenly felt the impulse to sink to her knees and play dead. However, when she took a step backward, the cubs' sensed her fear, which made them even more scared. They both reached out and clung to her hind legs, making it almost impossible for her to move now. Kiara gasped at their actions and glanced down at them. Their eyes pleaded to her to protect them, as if she was their mother. She suddenly felt a renewed strength surge through her body and her fur stood on end. Her ears slicked back and her claws extended as she arched her back, protecting the two small cubs.  
  
"Why don't you leave them alone now?" she growled lowly, glaring her fiery orange eyes at the looming ostrich.  
  
"My eggs." the ostrich squawked.  
  
"Are safe for now," Kovu spoke up as he jumped beside Kiara protectively.  
  
The ostrich raised her eyebrows and looked toward her dark, quiet cave. "Just stay out of my way, cubs," the ostrich spat before reluctantly stalking back into her cave.  
  
Once they were sure the ostrich had retreated back to her cave, Kovu picked up a cub that was still clinging to one of Kiara's hind legs and went around to the other side of the mountain, near an ice cold water hole. Kiara followed, carrying the other cub on her back.  
  
Once there, Kovu set his cub down and Kiara lowered herself to the ground so her cub could get down. Once they were both on the ground, the two infants huddled together again, nervously.  
  
"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. You're safe now," Kovu said.  
  
"You saved us!" the first cub cried. He had a creamy tan coat, much like Nala's, and honey-colored eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that big scary bird almost ate us!" the second cub spoke up. She had a golden-yellow coat with sky-blue eyes.  
  
Kiara smiled sympathetically at the small cubs and bent down and nuzzled them. "It's alright, you're safe now," she coaxed.  
  
Kovu just rolled his eyes. "Lionesses."  
  
"I'm Kiara and this is Kovu. What are your names?" she asked.  
  
The cubs looked from Kiara to Kovu and then at each other.  
  
The tan colored cub bravely spoke up first. "I'm Sumba, and this is my sister-  
  
"Chaka," the golden cub finished.  
  
(Sumba is a Swahili verb for "light" and Chaka means "blazing sun").  
  
Kiara gasped quietly and studied Sumba, as his name sounded very similar to her father's.  
  
"Why did that ostrich want to eat you anyway?" Kovu asked suspiciously.  
  
"We were trying to find some breakfast, and Sumba said we should go look in the ostrich's cave-  
  
"But I didn't know it lived there-  
  
"And we thought we could eat its eggs-  
  
"But it came back to the cave and tried to hurt us!" Sumba began crying as he relieved his entire morning through a few sentences.  
  
Kiara suddenly scooped the cub close to her and licked his head. He surprisingly stopped crying.  
  
"I know how you feel, Sumba. It's not entirely your fault; you two are so little, you didn't know better. What about your parents, aren't they looking for you now?" Kiara realized.  
  
"Our mother abandoned us a few days ago, and we never met our father," Chaka said quietly.  
  
Now it was Kovu's turn to relate to the small cubs. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel, too," he said staring down sadly at the little infant.  
  
Kiara quickly turned her attention to Kovu's remark.  
  
"Kiara and I looking for a place to stay in the mountains. Do you know where we could stay?" Kovu asked, remembering their original task.  
  
"The mountains? Lions can't actually live in the mountains; it's way too cold up there. Only snow leopards live up there. But you can live here, with us!" Chaka exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you could be our new parents!" Sumba grinned with pure innocence.  
  
Kiara and Kovu's jaws dropped and they looked at each other, in shock.  
  
"Uh, just a second, let me talk to Kiara for a second," Kovu chuckled nervously and pulled Kiara aside a few feet away from the infants.  
  
"Kiara, what do we do? I say we distract them and run for it!" he whispered.  
  
"Kovu! Are you crazy? These little cubs are orphans! We can't just leave them alone to die!" Kiara spat in a sharp whisper.  
  
"Well what do you propose we do? Just adopt them as our own?" Kovu retorted.  
  
"Well.yeah. We could try to raise them, but they could be like our brother and sister! If we can fend for ourselves Mr. I-can-take-care-of-myself, then we can help them out," Kiara said proudly, and stared him in the eye, determinedly.  
  
Kovu blinked and was taken aback by Kiara's speech. Truthfully, he really didn't want to leave the little cubs behind; it reminded him of his real family that he never knew and probably would never know. He had been left behind and taken in by Scar and Zira, as she had told him one day and never spoke of it again. Kovu looked at Sumba, who was trying to pounce on his sister's tail.  
  
When Kovu looked over at him, Sumba felt the older cub's gaze, and looked over at him, with a hint of worry on his face.  
  
Kovu quickly looked away, and back at Kiara. He sighed, trying to ignore his emotions. He didn't want what happened to him to happen to these two little cubs, or worse, for them to die as they had almost today. His head began to hurt from thinking so much.  
  
"Kovu? Hello, anybody home? Kovu!" Kiara yelled, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Alright!" he gave a loud cub roar.  
  
The two cubs froze from playing and looked over at Kiara and Kovu.  
  
Kiara jumped back, much like she had done the first time she and Kovu had met.  
  
Kovu noticed this and shook his head. "What is going on?" he asked himself.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Kiara huffed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just spacing out today. Come on, Sumba, Chaka, you're coming with us," Kovu said in a serious tone, walking over to them.  
  
"Yay! Oh thank you so much King Kovu," Chaka exclaimed.  
  
Kovu gasped and peered down at Chaka. "Why did you just call me 'King Kovu'? I'm not a king," he said.  
  
"Well, you saved our lives and are letting us come live with you and your queen, so you deserve to be our king," she smiled innocently.  
  
"Yeah," Sumba nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Now Kiara was taken aback, as she knew that she was a real princess, and destined to be future queen of the Pridelands one day. "So, I'm queen?" she asked.  
  
"Yep," Sumba replied confidently.  
  
Kovu and Kiara looked at each other, stunned and a little embarrassed of the idea of the two of them being together and "King and Queen."  
  
"So, where are we going to go, your majesties?" Chaka asked impatiently.  
  
Kovu and Kiara looked to the cubs and then back at each other and smiled.  
  
"I think the 'King' should decide this time," Kiara giggled at Kovu.  
  
"Hmm, as 'king', I say we go." he scanned the area around them and spotted a large hill, dotted with shrubs and weeds. "To the top of that hill and roll down the other side!" he shouted and began to run. Maybe being a king would be fun after all!  
  
Kiara followed close behind him and the two little cubs lagged behind, struggling to catch up.  
  
Chaka tripped over a small rock sticking up from the ground. She began to cry again, more afraid of getting left behind than of being hurt. Sumba stopped to help his sister.  
  
Kiara gasped and stopped. She turned around and saw the two cubs, far behind and panicked. "Kovu stop!" she yelled.  
  
He stopped and turned around. "What?" he asked and then spotted the helpless-looking Chaka on the ground with her brother next to her, trying to comfort her. A pained expression spread across his face as he watched the scene.  
  
"Kovu! Come on, we have to go help them, they need us! We're their parents now, remember?" she said tapping Kovu on the shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Right, let's go," he nodded and ran back down the hill as fast as he could. Once he reached the cubs, he bent down to them. "Are you alright, Chaka? I'm sorry, I should've carried you up the hill. It's pretty steep. Besides, two are my cubs now, and as king of our pride, I should always make sure everyone is with us at all times," Kovu panted, finally letting his emotions out.  
  
Kiara had caught up to them and heard Kovu's speech. She gasped; amazed at the wisdom he spoke, and began to understand why her father had the rules he had back at Pride Rock. She spoke up. "And as queen, I should especially watch over you two and make sure you're safe, but still have fun," she said speaking her thoughts of her life back home.  
  
Kovu nodded at her and then turned back to the cubs. "Come on, who wants to ride on the king's back?" he grinned, crouching to the ground again.  
  
"Me!" Chaka squealed.  
  
"Ok, Chaka gets to this time," Kovu smiled made sure she was on his back securely.  
  
"Hold on tight now," he said.  
  
"I want to ride too!" Sumba said.  
  
"Well, I can only have one cub on my back at a time, but Kiara, our queen, can give you a ride!" Kovu gestured to Kiara with a smile.  
  
"Her back isn't very strong," Sumba remembered from the morning cave rescue.  
  
Kiara felt slightly hurt by the comment, but it was true. Then she had an idea. "Well, how about I carry you?" she asked, unsure of the cub's reaction.  
  
"Uh.okay!" he shouted happily.  
  
Kiara brightened, getting a feeling for being a mother or at least an older sister. "Alright come here, Sumba!" she said playfully and scooped him up firmly but gently.  
  
"Let's go everyone!" Kovu shouted and took off up the hill.  
  
Kiara followed close behind and caught up with him.  
  
They smiled unfeigned at each other as they made their way up the hill with their new "cubs."  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, how is my story going so far? Do you think this chapter was kind of unrealistic or out of character? I'm not sure, but I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have for upcoming chapters!  
  
Ceci1 


	4. Tears of Pain and Joy

Chapter 4: Tears of Pain and Joy  
  
It was Simba's worst nightmare come true. The one thing he feared deep inside that he hoped would never happen. Kiara was gone. His daughter, more importantly his only cub and heir to the throne of Pride Rock, the future queen was gone. He knew he had reason to worry the way he did constantly about her everyday when she ran ahead of him into the grassy plains of the Pridelands. He felt sick to his stomach immediately, and almost fell to his knees in shock. But he forced himself to stand tall, for his beloved lifelong mate, Nala. She was now mourning on the ground, roaring pain-staking cries. Simba couldn't take it anymore; he fell to the ground beside her and squeezed her in a tight embrace, and began to mourn with her.  
  
Sarafina, Nala's mother, and Simba's mother-in-law, stood close by them, hung her head, and tried her best to comfort them. Soon the rest of Simba's pride met up around Simba and Nala, freezing when they saw their king and queen on the ground, mourning in unison. Nala sensed their presence and looked up at them immediately, with an inkling of hope wavering in her glossy aquamarine eyes.  
  
The other lionesses returning from their search looked from one another to Nala and Simba, and hung their heads to hide the pained expressions on their faces as the sky darkened as the night drew closer and closer to the African savanna. However, the stars didn't come out, for thick, gray rain clouds masked them.  
  
In the distance, the Outlands too filled with roars of mourning and anger, echoing the Pridelander's cries. After the skies had become completely painted with rain clouds, it remained still, as if waiting for someone to pierce a hole and let loose all of the water in contained.  
  
"Have you checked EVERYWHERE?" Zira seethed at a random lioness in her pride.  
  
"Yes," the lioness responded.  
  
"NUKA!" Zira roared, tears streaming down her face. "This is all your fault! You can't even watch over our future king for one afternoon!"  
  
"But mother, he wanders off on his on!" Nuka tried to explain.  
  
Zira was about to yell at her eldest son again, but instead all her emotions well up and she lifted her paw and slugged Nuka across his face.  
  
He cried out and hit the ground on his side.  
  
Thunder crashed in the sky, and Vitani, who was near her brother, looked up. Then she noticed Pride Rock-their enemy's lair, which they would take over one day for Scar. This gave Vitani an idea.  
  
"Mother, Pride Rock!" she spoke up.  
  
"Vitani, what are you talking about?" Zira blinked, surprised by the random outburst by her daughter.  
  
"We haven't looked for Kovu at Pride Rock yet or in the Pridelands," she explained.  
  
Zira looked at the large rock formation that stood in the distance. "That's impossible, he wouldn't stand a chance from Simba-  
  
She gasped. What if Kovu had sneaked back into the Pridelands and had been killed?  
  
Glaring ahead at Pride Rock, Zira growled low in her throat. "It's the only other place." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Zira?" a random lioness asked.  
  
"Mother?" Vitani gulped, as she looked up warily at her mother.  
  
Zira glanced down at Vitani and a maniacal grin spread across her face as she stared into her daughter's smoky blue eyes.  
  
Vitani raised her eyebrows and hunched over a bit, frightened, and stared back up into her mother's intense red-orange eyes.  
  
"Vitani, I always new I could count on you," Zira cackled, reaching out to hug her daughter.  
  
To Vitani, the hug was more like a squeeze as she felt her face being squished against her mother's messy, beige fur. She winced and struggled to be released.  
  
"Vitani's absolutely right," she said addressing the Outlanders as she promptly let go of her hold on her daughter, forgetting about her for the moment. "Tonight, we pay a little visit to the Pridelands and a certain king and queen," she growled, emphasizing "king."  
  
Back at Pride Rock, Simba was pacing in the center of the circle his pride had formed around him upon returning from their search of Kiara.  
  
"Doesn't ANYONE have any idea or information at all about Kiara or where she might have run off to and why? What might have happened to her, how? Anything?" Simba cried, frustrated.  
  
"Your majesty?" Valla, a young, chocolate colored lioness stepped forward, timidly.  
  
"Valla, what is it?" Simba faced her with wide, intense red-orange eyes.  
  
"I uh saw something today when I was looking near the water hole for Kiara," she began.  
  
"What? Was it Kiara! Did you see her?!" he leapt forward, as she jumped to the side.  
  
"Simba!" Nala roared.  
  
Everyone turned at looked at Queen Nala, who had apparently recovered from her earlier crying spell.  
  
"Nala," Simba began.  
  
"Simba, let her speak! Otherwise we'll never know what she saw!" Nala's eyes were red and sore from crying and stress. "Go ahead, Valla."  
  
"Yes your highness, thank you," Valla replied quietly.  
  
"Speak up, Valla," Simba said sternly.  
  
"I was looking by the water hole for Kiara, and I heard something rustle in the bushes, so I hid behind the rock by the water hole. When I looked out I saw, some Outlanders," Valla trailed off, trying to remember more.  
  
"What?" a random lioness whispered.  
  
Others rolled their eyes and scoffed at each other. "Who could hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"I can't hear!" one lioness yelled.  
  
Valla, shy and unsure of herself, looked at Simba and waited for him to say something, but instead, Nala came over.  
  
"Valla, could you please repeat what you saw, a little louder this time?" she smiled, encouragingly to her.  
  
Valla looked at the other snickering lionesses and growled low in her throat. Then she filled her lungs with air and shouted. "I SAW SOME OUTLANDERS, OKAY?"  
  
The entire pride, including Simba and Nala stopped and stared at the young lioness, mouths agape.  
  
Nala smiled contently at her and winked.  
  
Valla had the same shocked expression, as she didn't know she could be that loud.  
  
"Okay, but what does that tell us?" one lioness asked.  
  
"Yeah, they could sneaking around trying to steal our food, like they've done in the past," another lioness declared.  
  
Valla's eyes widened and she looked at the rest of her pride and decided to try using her "new voice" again. "I heard them say something about a cub!" Valla said loud and clear.  
  
Gasps and whispers stirred in the pride.  
  
"Valla," Simba took a step toward her.  
  
"Simba, your highness, but I don't think they were talking about Kiara. I think they were looking for the other cub, Scar's heir uh.Kovu!" she panted, nervous about having said Scar's name.  
  
Simba's eyebrows arched in fear as his uncle's name echoed in his head. He remained standing and took a step back, and bowed his head.  
  
Everyone went silent and stared at Simba, watching intently to see what he would say.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to do this, but it is the only way I'll know where my daughter might be. The only place we haven't looked.our enemy's territory.the Outlands."  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! What did you all think about this chapter? I have another done, just review and tell me if you liked it or not and if you want, I'll post the next one! Thanks everyone!  
  
~Ceci1~ 


	5. Encounter

A/N: Thank you to Liongirl09, TwilightHues, and SunRise19 for reviewing so far! You inspired me to continue this story and I have the next chapter up, and it's the longest one so far! Thank you all again and here's chapter 5!  
  
Chapter 5: Encounter  
  
"So where exactly are we going again?" Sumba asked Kovu.  
  
"Wherever it is, I hope we get there soon, because I'm starved!" Chaka groaned.  
  
"I'm sure Kovu is going to lead us somewhere with lots of food, right Kovu?" Kiara smiled hopeful at Kovu.  
  
Kovu looked down at the two infant cubs that were half his size. He had never seen cubs smaller than himself before, obviously because he was the youngest in his pride. He felt a strange new feeling he'd never felt before when he gazed upon them. Before his thoughts could go any further, Kiara gave him a firm nudge against his shoulder.  
  
"Hello? Kovu what is up with you today?" she asked frustrated.  
  
"Sorry, it's nothing. Geez, lay off will ya?" Kovu growled and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
Chaka and Sumba looked back and then quickly turned around and remained silent, and huddled next to each other while continuing to walk in front of Kovu as he had let them lead while instructing them where to walk.  
  
Kiara was taken aback and stopped walking. Her ears lowered as her facial expression changed from frustration to concern. She sulked a bit, but then jogged to catch up with Kovu again. She came up close beside him and cleared her throat. Then in a quiet gentle voice she asked, "So where are we going, your majesty?" and gave a small smile.  
  
He sighed and then looked at her. Upon seeing her smile, Kovu began to see that Kiara wasn't so different from him after all and began to wonder if they really had any differences at all. Maybe it was all in his mind. His upset expression immediately softened and he returned the small smile. "We're going to find some food."  
  
Kiara raised her eyebrows and smiled content at him.  
  
Chaka and Sumba whirled around and began jumping for joy and yelling happily.  
  
"Yay!"  
  
"Yay food!"  
  
Kovu smiled and laughed along with the cubs, feeling proud that he was really being a leader now. Leader-that reminded him of his mother and her dream for him to become future king of Pride Rock. He wondered if he would ever get to climb up that majestic rock that he had seen from a far. Suddenly their laughter was halted by a distance ear-splitting screech.  
  
"Kovu, what is that?" Kiara asked worriedly.  
  
"My ears hurt!" Chaka whimpered and lay down to cover them.  
  
Sumba cried out and copied Chaka.  
  
Kovu glanced worriedly from the cubs to Kiara. Then he began frantically looking in all directions for the source of the shaking. "I don't know, I-  
  
He caught a glimpse of something tall and white in the distance coming towards them. He squinted trying to make out what it was. The tall white animal thrust its wings out and began flapping them as it ran. Kovu gasped, realizing it was the ostrich him and Kiara had rescued the cubs from earlier.  
  
"It's the ostrich!" Kiara gasped.  
  
The infants screamed, as they became paralyzed with fear again from this morning.  
  
The ground began to vibrate as the ostrich stormed closer and closer to the four cubs.  
  
As the sun beat down on Chaka and Sumba, making them perspire even more, as they were already dehydrated, they began panting hard in fear. When they looked up, they saw Kovu and Kiara; both frozen in-place with fear. They were sure this was the end for all of them. The parched and dehydrated infants' eyelids lowered as they looked at each other still huddled together. Then, both of their eyes rolled up and they let a small, helpless noise and collapsed against each other.  
  
Both Kovu and Kiara collected themselves and Kovu turned to Kiara.  
  
"We each grab a cub and run, follow my lead!" he blurted out.  
  
Kiara nodded her head understandingly and looked down at the cubs. She was so startled; she let out a scream.  
  
"Kovu help!" she cried frantically.  
  
Kovu was just as taken aback by the scene as Kiara was, but quickly yet gently scooped up Chaka as Kiara glanced behind them. The ostrich was now about 20 feet away from them and getting closer. It wasn't until then Kiara felt the ground shaking. She bent down and got a firm hold on Sumba's neck and swooped him up as she took off from the ground, fleeing for her and Sumba's lives. She caught up with Kovu and looked to him, as both of them breathed deep, frantic breaths through their noses.  
  
Kiara concentrated on keeping up with Kovu as everything around them continued to become blurred.  
  
Kovu hadn't the slightest idea where he was going, he just knew he wanted the ostrich to go away. Suddenly he smelled something familiar that made all his body fur stand on end. He winced as he whipped his head behind him, with an unconscious Chaka dangling just inches from the ground. His eyes went wide and he made a muffled scream.  
  
The ostrich was right behind them, flapping its wings aggressively. It let out a furious screech. "STOP!"  
  
Kiara turned around and whimpered as she saw the ostrich and whirled back around, continuing to run.  
  
"I said STOP!" the ostrich screeched again.  
  
Just then Kiara felt safer, but wasn't sure why. She whirled her head back around and saw the ostrich getting farther and farther away from them, in defensive position, standing still. She immediately slowed down and stopped running. She set Sumba down gently for a moment as the ostrich began to slowly proceed towards her. She backed up slightly and looked around frantically and remembered Kovu. She whipped herself back in the direction Kovu was running as he was getting farther away from her.  
  
"KOVU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
His ears flickered and he stopped instantly, almost dropping Chaka, as he realized Kiara was no longer near him with Sumba. He set her down gently, and whirled around. Instantly, he spotted the looming ostrich and Kiara's bright orange coat, along with a limp ball of creamy tan fur close to her. His eyes watered as he grabbed Chaka and tore off towards his best friend.  
  
Kiara looked around and pulled Sumba close to her and lay down, protectively cradling him as best she could, as she was still a cub herself.  
  
"No, not him. Please don't hurt him," she begged as she nuzzled her warm cheek against his cool one. Her heart stopped for a moment. What had happened to him? Was he going to be all right? Was it her fault that he was unconscious? Questions flooded into her head as the ostrich loomed just feet away from her.  
  
"All this cub chasing gets me nothing, except tired out. It's time to punish you viscous creatures for invading my wife's nest and attacking our eggs the ostrich way," the ostrich's deep, furious voice squawked.  
  
"I didn't- Kiara began.  
  
"Grraaargh!" a high-pitched muffled roar and angry snort rang out.  
  
Kovu with Chaka in his mouth still leapt into the clearing next to Kiara and Sumba, and faced the giant bird.  
  
The ostrich blinked, surprised. "I told you to stop along time ago, but since you didn't listen, I guess I have no choice but to squash you first!" he screeched and lunged his powerful neck forward at Kovu.  
  
"NO!" was all Kiara could yell as she protectively cradled Sumba.  
  
Kovu's eyes widened as he sprang to the side of the attack. He set Chaka down for a moment at his paws.  
  
"Kiara! Get out of here!" Kovu yelled, panting while the ostrich struggled to pull his beak from the large "dent" he had made in the earth.  
  
"No, I won't leave you and Chaka!" she protested.  
  
"I'll distract him, now go! Get Chaka out of here too!" Kovu growled as the ostrich flung its powerful beak out of the ground.  
  
"Kiara! Get Chaka!" he yelled, standing his ground as the ostrich proceeded to attack again.  
  
She gave a cursory glance at Sumba who was still at her paws, and sprang in front of Kovu.  
  
The angry bird looked down at Kiara after shaking dirt out of its eyes, and let out another attack screech as it snapped its beak at them.  
  
Kiara turned to Kovu and pounced on him, just barely missing getting crushed by the ostrich's giant beak and muscular neck.  
  
Kovu stared up at Kiara, mouth agape, until his brain had fully processed what had just happened.  
  
Kiara, who had closed her eyes while in mid-air, slowly opened them and stared back at Kovu, too scared to move. Just as the ostrich again yanked his enormous beak out of the ground after missing Kiara, a sound rang out in the air. As the two cubs and ostrich were slowly brought back to reality, they realized it was getting louder, and it was some kind of defensive call.  
  
"Ahh-ooo-owwooo-oooo-ahh!" the cry rang out again and suddenly the grass rustled and a tall, skinny dark creature emerged on two legs. It waved its arms in the air and stomped its feet, and jumped up and down. In one hand was a thin, but sturdy walking stick, resembling the one Rafiki owned.  
  
The cubs froze and fixed their gaze on the challenging creature, wondering what it was and what it would do next, for they had never seen a creature like this before.  
  
The ostrich surprisingly jumped back, alarmed, and squawked once more, but this time it was a frightened squawk. Then it turned and retreated back to its cave.  
  
Kovu and Kiara could barely breathe as many emotions over took them after witnessing the new creature "defeat" the ostrich. However, they had never seen a kind of creature like the one who was standing before them, and wondered if it was a friend or foe.  
  
The tall, dark creature walked on its two legs to Kiara and Kovu.  
  
Kiara got off of Kovu, and they both backed up warily.  
  
The creature stopped moving and surprisingly knelt down to their level. Despite its dark eyes, the creature seemed to radiate warmth and protection from its body, letting the cubs know that it meant them no harm.  
  
Kiara was the first to sense this, and stood up slowly and took a step forward. She stared curiously and innocently into the dark eyes of the creature as it stared back into her bright orange-yellow eyes.  
  
The creature slowly held out his paw to Kiara. She stepped forward to sniff it, as Kovu hung back. There was something inside him that told him not to trust this creature so much, for he felt it might make a quick movement and harm them. His ears went down, warily. Then he heard Kiara giggle and purr. He looked over and saw her nuzzling the creature's paw! That's when he remembered. That creature was no ordinary creature, and it didn't have normal paws; they were long and bony and moved freely, and it had an extra long, skinny muscle on the side of its paws, that looked like a baboon's!  
  
Kiara looked at Kovu and beckoned with her head for him to come over.  
  
The creature turned its attention to Kovu and smiled, holding out his other paw, like he had done to Kiara.  
  
Kovu took one good look at the creature's paw and screamed. He sensed the creature was going to harm him and jumped to protect Kiara. However, he was so overcome by emotions from the past 15 minutes, he fainted as he looked up and the human once more, winced, and shut his eyes.  
  
Kiara gasped and nuzzled Kovu and licked him, trying to wake him up.  
  
However, the creature came over to her and gently scooped up Kovu in his arms and stood up on two legs again.  
  
Kiara looked up at him, worriedly, but he spoke to her calmly in a tone as warm as the sun. "Come, I will take care of you, little cubs."  
  
She looked up at him, with a confused look on her face, as she couldn't understand the words he spoke, but his tone and body language got his point across to her.  
  
He turned around, signaling for Kiara to follow him.  
  
She remembered Sumba and turned around; the small cub was still on the ground behind her. Bending down, she tried to figure out how to lift Sumba onto her back, so she could give her neck and his a rest. The creature was slowly walking away, with Kovu in his arms. Although she couldn't understand what he spoke to her before, she tried to communicate with him.  
  
"Wait!" she called out.  
  
He turned back to face her, as she struggled to lift Sumba onto her back.  
  
"You have a cub?!" he said surprised, staring at the cub who was half her size.  
  
She nuzzled Sumba, and tried to hoist him onto her back.  
  
"Oh is this a friend of yours maybe? Yes, you are far too young to be a mother," he chuckled. "What was old Timsu thinking?" he grinned a toothy grin, resembling that of Rafiki's. He gently lifted Sumba up onto Kiara's back. "You be ok to walk back with me now?"  
  
Kiara licked Sumba's creamy tan, cheek and smiled proudly up at Timsu.  
  
"Ok, let us hurry before your friends become worse," he said in a serious tone.  
  
Kiara sensed this, and balanced Sumba on her back and trotted alongside Timsu as he led them away from the savanna. 


	6. Hope

Chapter 6: Hope  
  
As the sun began to set in the western savanna sky that evening, Simba stood just outside the entrance of his den. It was a warm, relaxing evening in the Pridelands, and all the animals were snuggled up close with their families, playing, resting, or simply enjoying the breath-taking sunset.  
  
Simba's heart sank as he thought back to the day he and Kiara ran across the savanna about this same time of day. A few notes of the song he had sung to her, "We Are One," drifted through his head.  
  
We are one you and I  
  
We are like the earth and sky  
  
One family under the sun.  
  
The melody played softly in his head as he looked up at the sky, warm tears forming in his eyes. He looked at the soft, yet bright glow of the red sun, sinking behind the distant mountains and streaking the sky with even more gorgeous summer colors.  
  
"Wait, don't leave me," Simba whispered softly. Then his eyes widened as he realized he had said those same words when Mufasa's spirit had visited him in the form of giant thunderclouds. His dad would always be with him, watching over him and guiding him, because him and Mufasa were one; part of Mufasa lived in Simba, just as part of Simba lived inside Kiara. Simba gasped silently and gaped at the now set-sun.  
  
"I'd never leave you, Simba," a soft voice behind him spoke.  
  
He gasped softly and turned around.  
  
Nala stood, with tired eyes and half a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh Nala," Simba walked towards her and embraced her tightly. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much, Nala, and I'll never leave you either. I promise I'll find our daughter," he smiled.  
  
"Simba, we'll find her together," she whispered softly, but with determination.  
  
Simba's face eased into a relaxed smile. "You're right, we'll both find her, together," he licked her muzzle softly and embraced her once more before gathering the rest of his pride with him.  
  
"Listen up everyone. The sun has set, as you can already see, and night is upon us. That is when the Outsiders all go out to hunt, just like all you lionesses do. Remember that there are more of them than of you, and we are going on their lands, so we are technically trespassing for once, but for important reason. They are sly and swift, watch your backs. Let's head out," Simba let out a hunting growl and led his pride down Pride Rock and into the abundant, green fields of the Pridelands.  
  
"Now listen up everyone! Night is upon us, and the Pridelanders should be out hunting by now. Although there may have been a little trespassing mishap in the past month or so," she paused to glare at Kovu's "bed", remembering he was gone. She didn't realize how empty the den felt without her son in his bed. She felt her pride looking at her and quickly turned away from the sight.  
  
"However, that is between that tyrant Simba and myself. Don't worry, I'll deal with him when we meet up with him and his precious daughter again," she snickered.  
  
The rest of the pride snickered along with her until she roared for silence again. "Be on the lookout for them, and watch your backs. Remember that they helped him kill Scar, they could take one of you down if you're not careful. Let's move," Zira growled and leapt out of her den, leading her pride through the barren Outlands as tumbleweeds blew past them.  
  
Timon and Pumbaa, who had gone with the pride also, searched non-stop for Kiara ever since she was pronounced missing. Although Simba had assured them it was not their fault, as he had given them a small break from watching her since she had seemed to mature much. He didn't want to upset her, making her think he didn't trust her more now, and also, he wanted to watch her, observe her, to see if he could figure out the change that had come over her. Nevertheless, Timon and Pumbaa felt ashamed and at fault for the princess's disappearance, and dedicated all their time to searching for Kiara.  
  
"Timon, we must be searching in all the wrong places, either that or Kiara is just not here," Pumbaa cried, losing hope.  
  
"No Pumbaa, don't talk like that, you'll bring us both down. We just aren't looking hard enough," he insisted. "It's obvious we must be looking in all the wrong places, and do you know why, Pumbaa?" he asked.  
  
"Uh," he struggled to think of an answer.  
  
"Because we aren't thinking like a lion cub! The only way we'll know where a cub likes to hide is if we think like them! I am a genius," he grinned proudly.  
  
Pumbaa nodded in agreement. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
Timon sighed and ran a hand across his face, tiredly. "Well, I say we go to our smorgasbord, Kiara might be there hunting for some grubs," he drooled as a smile came across his face.  
  
"Or we could try looking in that place where Kiara ran off to last time, remember, when we saw that bad, scary lioness and her cub?" Pumbaa said thoughtfully.  
  
Timon stared at his buddy, and his jaw dropped. "Pumbaa, you never cease to amaze me. Good thinking, buddy," he smiled and patted his head.  
  
"Aww shucks, it was nothing," Pumbaa grinned proud of himself.  
  
"Alright, let's go look," Timon instructed, hopping onto Pumbaa's back. "And if she's not there, maybe we can go look for her at the smorgasbord," he accented "smorgasbord" and winked at Pumbaa.  
  
"Ohh," Pumbaa nodded enthusiastically and then blinked. "I don't get it," he said regressing back to his simple-minded state of mind.  
  
Timon groaned. "Just move already," he said as he gave a small but firm kicks into Pumbaa's sides to make him move forward.  
  
Once they arrived at the scene Kiara was found playing with Kovu not so long ago, Timon jumped off of Pumbaa's back and began inspecting the ground carefully for cub paw prints.  
  
Pumbaa walked in a circle and looked at his surroundings. Tall, light- colored grass, and bright, twinkling stars above him. He enjoyed looking at the stars, even if he didn't always believe Timon's theory of them being fireflies that got stuck up in the sky. He still in his heart believed that they were balls of gas burning from billions of miles away. He yawned, realizing it was getting rather late, about the time him and Timon usually turned in for the night. He blinked his tired eyes, and lowered his head back to the level of the grass. He looked in the direction Timon had been looking in, and was suddenly face to face with a lioness.  
  
He gasped as his brain processed the image he was seeing.  
  
Even in the dark, the lioness's yellow eyes gave off some scarlet red color. However, something the night sky couldn't hide was part of the lioness's one ear that had a rounded notch at the end of it. It looked like someone had rip off her ear, but only succeeded in cutting the end of it.  
  
"Well look at what we have here-a stupefied, pork dinner!" said the cold, taunting tone of the voice, followed by a chorus of evil cackles.  
  
Poor Pumbaa tried as hard as he could to speak, but faltered upon seeing his best friend in the grasp of a cub similar to Kiara's size, but slightly larger as she was clearly older. She had a wicked smile on her face. Her white teeth glimmered in the moonlight and her dark eyebrows revealed a pair of glowing eyes. She continued to squeeze poor Timon and enjoyed the feeling of having power over this smaller, weaker creature.  
  
"Timon?" he barely whispered.  
  
"What's that? You want your friend back? Well, I suppose in this case that could be arranged," Zira smiled slyly.  
  
"You let Timon go now you evil lioness!" Pumbaa shrieked, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Zira was just about to hit him, when Valla leapt from the grass and jumped in front of Pumbaa.  
  
"Don't you touch him!" she growled.  
  
"Valla!" Pumbaa exclaimed, hearing Valla's new, loud voice. "They've got Timon!"  
  
Valla shot a cursory glance behind her at Pumbaa before whirling her head back around to meet the sight of a helpless Timon in young Vitani's grasp.  
  
She gasped and glared at Zira and the rest of the Outlanders.  
  
"So, you have a name, spy!" Zira spat, glaring back at her.  
  
"I am no spy, and you have no right to call me a spy when I'm in my own lands!" Valla cried.  
  
"Still, you are intruding in other lions' business," Zira growled.  
  
Valla arched her back more. "If you don't let my friends go now," she began, but was cut off by a few Outlanders jumping towards her and forming a circle around her and Pumbaa, snarling.  
  
Valla's ears went back nervously, but she continued to stand her ground.  
  
The circle was parted to allow Zira to come face to face with her. "I wouldn't threaten us again if I were you, darling, you're clearly outnumbered," Zira snickered.  
  
Valla continued to glare at the lioness.  
  
"Now then, I was going to say, we can make a deal. I'll let your little friends go, if you'll take me to Simba," Zira smiled evilly.  
  
"It's King Simba to you, and I shall never put my king in danger," Valla felt a surge of pride and loyalty flow through her body.  
  
Hearing Simba be called "king" and seeing Valla being so loyal to the one who had murdered Scar (so she thought), made her blood boil. Her muscles tensed and she reared up on her hind legs, and let out a roar, preparing to strike the now cowering lioness.  
  
Just then all the Pridelanders appeared at the scene, lead by Nala, who roared.  
  
Zira froze and then lowered herself back onto four paws, and discovered the circle around her targets was broken, and the lionesses retreated to Zira's side.  
  
Valla and Pumbaa gasped and gave a sigh of relief as the members of their pride immediately consoled them, including Simba.  
  
"Valla, are you alright?" Nala asked worriedly.  
  
"Y-yes," she managed to stutter.  
  
Nala's eyebrows relaxed a bit and she looked to Pumbaa. "Pumbaa?" she inquired.  
  
"Your highness, they captured Timon!" Pumbaa cried.  
  
Nala immediately turned to face Zira.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? You know the penalty for returning to the Pridelands. You know this! And you've attempted to do harm, I see, to a member of our pride, one of our royal babysitters," Nala spoke fiercely.  
  
"Babysitters? Well in that case, maybe one of them can tell us where my little prince Kovu has gone to?" Zira said angrily.  
  
Nala gasped quietly and her eyes widened suspiciously. "You mean to tell me that your cub is gone, too?" she asked in a normal tone.  
  
"Yes," Zira replied solemnly and lowered her head in sadness, as did the rest of her pride. Vitani, forgetting about Timon for the moment, let him go and went to console her mother.  
  
Finally free and able to breathe easy again, Timon lay on the cold, hard ground taking in huge gulps of air before getting up and racing to Pumbaa, who hugged him tightly, silently rejoicing, as to not disturb the lionesses in their moment.  
  
Just then Simba stepped forward next to Nala. "Is it really true, he is missing?" Simba inquired in a serious but light tone.  
  
"We thought he might have run away to the Pridelands again," Zira replied, with sadness in her eyes, her hatred toward Simba subsided for the moment.  
  
"How long has he been missing?" the king asked.  
  
"How can you pry her for answers at a time like this?" Vitani replied coldly, bravely stepping in front of her mother.  
  
Simba stared down, startled by the bravery of this young cub, which was only a little older than Kiara. Although she looked nothing like his daughter, her bravery and strength reminded him of Kiara. The great king hung his head as Zira had done, and remained silent.  
  
Vitani sniffled a bit, upset at all the sad emotion in the air. She sighed and retreated behind her mother again.  
  
"Kiara is missing too, since last night," Simba replied solemnly.  
  
Zira gasped and stared at her enemy as a spark of hope grew inside of her. "So has Kovu," she said softly.  
  
Both prides looked at each other and gasped, whispering amongst each other.  
  
"Were you out looking for him just now?" Nala spoke up.  
  
"Yes, we were. In fact we thought you might know where he is. Did he come into the Pridelands at all since the last time we met?" she said with a harsh tone again.  
  
"Not that I know of, how about Kiara?" he asked.  
  
"Haven't seen her since last time," she replied.  
  
"Hey wait a minute," Nuka said out loud.  
  
"What? Do you know something about all this, Nuka?" Zira growled.  
  
"Well I remember when I was watching him the day he disappeared," he began to retell the story of that day. 


	7. Timsu's Land

Chapter 7: Timsu's Land  
  
The smell of Timsu entered Kiara's nostrils and her eyes shot open immediately, remembering Kovu, Sumba and Chaka.  
  
Timsu was seated on a hand-made wooden chair, peering down at Kiara, smiling. "Good to see you're finally awake, young one," he said warmly.  
  
Kiara blinked a couple times and stretched her achy muscles.  
  
Timsu watched contently, continuing to gaze at her beautiful golden-orange fur, which glimmered in the sunlight and bright orange eyes.  
  
Once she finished stretching, she stood up and shook off. When she shook, she felt the object she was standing on shake and almost fell off, but Timsu steadied it and Kiara remained on it. Looking down she saw a dark brown box made of wood and some fresh, green savanna grass that Timsu had gathered as a bed for her. She smiled back up at him, acknowledging his kindness towards her and nuzzled her head against his hand and purred.  
  
Timsu sighed happily and chuckled at Kiara's kitten-like affection. Then she heard a small whimper from across the "barn" they were in. It wasn't really a barn; it was the recovery sanctuary house for the endangered African animals Timsu had built on his own.  
  
However, at that moment, Kiara was oblivious to this fact and her surroundings, as she recognized the whimper as Sumba's. She gasped and leapt off the bed Timsu had made for her and sprinted to the side Sumba was on.  
  
Although Timsu hadn't heard the small cry, he knew from Kiara's instinctive protective action that she smelled or remembered the other two cubs he had rescued with her.  
  
Sumba lay flat on the floor, ears down in fright and loneliness, crying.  
  
Kiara reached the poor infant and immediately began comforting him with purrs, nuzzles, and licks.  
  
"Kiara!" Sumba sobbed. "I'm so scared! Where are we? The last thing I remember is seeing that ostrich running towards us and then Chaka and I fainted, and I woke up when it was really dark out in this scary place with all these strange, unfamiliar smells. Then I looked up and saw a tall, dark scary figure standing above me, so I closed my eyes, and I didn't wake up again until now and I called for you," he sobbed heavily into her fur.  
  
"Oh Sumba, I was so scared you and Chaka wouldn't wake up! But don't worry, everything's alright now sweetie, I'm here," she soothed and groomed his back with warm, comforting licks.  
  
Sumba's breathing slowed to normal and his sobbing ceased as he looked up from Kiara's tear-soaked fur, and lay his head against her arm.  
  
She then lay down next to him and motioned for him to come lay in her paws. "Come here, Sumba," she beckoned gently.  
  
Sumba sniffled away his final tears before walking relieved over to his newfound "mother" and into her safe arms.  
  
Timsu, who had kept his distance, watching the whole scene, decided to leave them alone for awhile, and walked outside.  
  
"I miss Chaka, where is she?" he finally said after awhile of silent nuzzling.  
  
"She was with Kovu when you both fainted and he carried her," she recalled.  
  
"Where's Kovu?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go look for him, I know Timsu brought him here," Kiara said.  
  
"Who's Timsu?" Sumba asked clueless.  
  
"He's the tall, dark creature that brought us hear to safety," she explained with a smile.  
  
Sumba's honey colored eyes went wide with shock. "You mean that big, dark, scary animal that stood over me last night was Timsu?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Don't worry, Sumba. He was very gentle and kind to me, and he saved all of us, so he's good so far," she said confidently.  
  
"Ok, if you say so, Queen Kiara," he nodded warily. "But what kind of creature is he?" Sumba asked.  
  
Kiara had been wondering the same thing, as she had never seen a creature like Timsu before, but somehow he seemed rather familiar. He reminded her of Rafiki, but he wasn't a baboon, and she didn't know of any other animals that looked like Timsu. When she had come close to Timsu yesterday, Kovu freaked out and tried to attack him for getting too close to her. She bet Kovu would know what kind of creature Timsu was or at least something about him. She stood up and stretched once more before shaking off and sniffed the air for Kovu. Instantly she followed her nose and spotted him resting on the other side of where she had slept. He was sleeping in a steeper bed than she did, but other than that it was the same.  
  
"There's Kovu!" she yelled happily to Sumba. "Come on, let's go get him!" she laughed and sprinted towards his bed.  
  
Kovu awoke to the sound of Kiara and Sumba's voices and leapt up from his bed and looked down at them. "Kiara! Sumba! You're alright," he grinned overjoyed.  
  
"Kovu!" That was the first time in two days that Kiara had seen Kovu truly happy.  
  
He leapt down from his bed, oblivious of the wooden object with Timsu's scent on it, and pulled his best friend and little Sumba into a tight embrace. Then he pulled away and gazed into Kiara's eyes.  
  
"I thought you were a goner. As king of our cub pride, I can't let any harm come to my queen and/or my prince and princess. Speaking of the princess, where is Chaka?" Kovu looked around.  
  
Kiara's eye's widened with fear and her heart skipped a beat. "I thought you had her," she gulped, frozen in place.  
  
Kovu, looking back at Kiara, grew concerned. "I thought I told you to get her to safety after the ostrich attack," he shook his head and stepped back.  
  
"You were the one who set her down, I was watching over Sumba," she glanced at the small tan cub, who's ears went down, worriedly.  
  
"I thought after Timsu picked you up, he would have gotten-I totally forgot about her, because I had to carry Sumba on my back while he carried you after you fainted," she explained, eyes tearing, looking desperately for sympathy from her best friend.  
  
"I.I've got to go find her," he turned and raced out of the recovery sanctuary building. Fortunately Timsu had left the door open, so Kovu dashed out into the bright morning sunlight.  
  
Sumba gasped worriedly and looked up at Kiara.  
  
Kiara watched Kovu run out and closed her eyes and growled to herself. How could she have forgotten about Chaka? How could she have let her out of her sight? How could she have been so irresponsible? Why didn't she just do what Kovu asked her to do for once?  
  
"What was I thinking?" she asked herself aloud. Then suddenly a memory came back to her.  
  
~FLASHBACK ~  
  
Simba is scolding Kiara a few months ago for running off her designated path and befriending Kovu.  
  
Kiara is sulking on a rock, after trying to win her father's sympathy with a huge, fake grin.  
  
"Kiara, what did you think you were doing? You could've been killed today!" he asked firmly but not as harsh as Mufasa had scolded him for running off when he was a cub.  
  
"But Daddy, I, I didn't mean to diso-  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Kiara shook her head, and realized why her father worried about her the way he did. Not just because he loved her, but because of the way she acted. Too carefree and scatterbrained, she thought of herself. "If I had just paid attention, then I would have understood why I should be more careful and do as I'm told more often. Then maybe daddy would never have had to make up such strict rules. Then Chaka wouldn't be lost, and I wouldn't have ever met Timsu and Sumba, and Kovu and I would never have met nor would we have tried to bring peace between our prides," she thought deeply to herself, before Sumba brought her back to reality.  
  
"Kiara!" he yelled and head-butted her side.  
  
"Oww!" she cried out.  
  
"Come on, we've got to go find Kovu and my sister!" he said running in front of her.  
  
"Well, I've got myself into this, and I'm going to get myself out and find Chaka and bring peace between Kovu and my prides, because that's what I set out to do, and that's what being a princess and queen is all about. I am a princess, I must do this for my pride and friends and family," she growled determinedly and ran off after Sumba and Kovu.  
  
In the sky, Mufasa smiled down on his granddaughter proudly and blew a soft wind over the savanna, but then faded.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this was kind of a short chapter, but the rest will be longer, I promise. I just felt like not putting a whole lot of stuff in this chapter, because the next chapter will be well.you'll have to wait and find out yourselves! ; P Again sorry, I just couldn't think of anymore things to put in it because it was just a short part in the story, I guess you could say. Anyway, I'll update soon, I might be busy for awhile, but I promise, I love writing, and I will not abandon this story, because I've got ideas for upcoming chapters, so stay tuned for the next chapters, that's all for now folks! Lol, I don't own Looney Tunes either. 


	8. Truths

Chapter 8: Truths  
  
The sky had turned pitch black as Simba's and Zira's prides were sitting in the same place they had confronted each other earlier that night.  
  
Nuka had just finished telling the story of the previous afternoon when Kovu had gone missing.  
  
Zira, whose head was turned from her eldest son in disgust, slowly turned to face him.  
  
"You mean to tell me the last place you saw Kovu was near some log?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes mother," Nuka replied softly.  
  
"Well how about that? I'll bet my life that your daughter was hiding in that log and my Kovu heard her," Zira gave a half-hearted laugh.  
  
"And I bet he was protecting her by hiding her from me so I wouldn't tell on them," Nuka added.  
  
Zira turned and looked into his eyes, coldly. "This is why you'll never be king, Nuka," she growled.  
  
"Well, what do you propose we do, Simba?" Nala asked her mate.  
  
Simba looked at Zira and then away, trying to come up with an idea.  
  
"Wait!" Zira broke the silence again.  
  
"What is it?" Simba inquired, looking back at her.  
  
Zira turned once again to Nuka. "Do you at least remember where this log was where you left Kovu?" she asked, still upset at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's—" he began but was cut off by a snarl from his mother.  
  
"Don't explain, just take us there!" she commanded.  
  
He jumped up. "Yes ma'am," he saluted and jogged in the direction of the log.  
  
Zira followed right behind him, as did the rest of the Outlanders.  
  
"She's right, Simba. Let's go!" Nala instructed as she ran in front of the king, and gave a roar for the pride to follow her.  
  
Once both prides arrived at the log, Zira, Simba, and Nala immediately began sniffing and inspecting it.  
  
"Yes, they've been here," Simba muttered to himself.  
  
"Just as I suspected," Zira growled to herself.  
  
"Well, now what?" a lioness asked.  
  
Just then Rafiki popped up from the grass, a solemn look on his face. "Ahh, de Pridelanders and Outlanders both here together searching for two missing pieces of der prides," he stated.  
  
Vitani was the first to notice and let out a scream and promptly ran behind her mother.  
  
"Rafiki!" Simba exclaimed.  
  
"Eww, who's the monkey?" Nuka muttered, and was immediately silenced by a snarl from his mother.  
  
"Rafiki, the wisest baboon in all the savanna," Zira's eyes widened as she stepped forward. "Please, can you help me find my little prince Kovu?" she pleaded.  
  
"De answer you seek is something I cannot help you find, but is something you must discover on your own. Only you know where to find it," he gave an encouraging smile.  
  
Zira's heart sank and she dug her claws in the ground, annoyed at Rafiki's response.  
  
"However," the wise old baboon continued. "I know where der is something very important in helping you all along de way. It is something only you can see and understand," he continued in riddles.  
  
"Show us, please," Nala spoke up.  
  
"Yes your highness. Come quickly," he gestured for them to follow him and sprinted into the grassy fields in the direction of the mountains.  
  
Both prides tore off from the Outlands and continued trailing Rafiki until they found him knelt down in the grass staring at something on the ground.  
  
Simba eyes widened as he recognized it as the body of a young lioness cub. The small soft ears, the delicate features—it must be Kiara!  
  
"Kiara!" he cried out while leaping in mid-air and stopping a few feet away from the small body.  
  
Nala arrived seconds later, panting. "Kiara! Is it her?"  
  
"I'm afraid you are both mistaken your majesties, for dis is not de princess...at least not yours," his lips formed a tiny smile.  
  
"What? Well then who is she?" an angry Zira demanded.  
  
"I can tell you no more. She is still alive, but she needs your care. She will be of more help than I," and with that, he disappeared mysteriously into the grass again.  
  
"Oh great, just another stupid riddle from the baboon," Zira growled.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," an Outlander groaned.  
  
Vitani curiously went over to the young cub and nudged her. Yep, she was breathing, but shallow and her nose was warm and dry. Although she had no idea where this strange cub came from or did she have any reason to care about it, something inside tugged at her heart upon seeing the cub in the state that she was in. Vitani inhaled deeply and suddenly held her breath. This cub had a very familiar smell on her. It almost smelled like her only, more masculine. Yes—it was Kovu's scent! Vitani boldly faced the two prides and yelled.  
  
"Hey! Have you all forgotten about this little cub? She needs help! Besides, she has Kovu's scent on her!" she arched her back, upset.  
  
Zira's eyes bugged out and she rushed toward the small cub and buried her nose into its fur. She gasped. "It is Kovu! Oh thank the heavens!" she cried.  
  
Just then the little cub's eyes opened and she saw a blurred image of Vitani, and mistook it for Kiara. She lifted her paw, weakly to try to touch Vitani's face.  
  
"Kiara, help me," she groaned.  
  
Vitani looked down at her and gasped. "No, I'm not Kiara. I'm Vitani," she explained quietly.  
  
"Where Kovu?" she asked worriedly.  
  
The two prides gasped and quickly turned their attention on the golden- yellow ball of fur that had just spoken familiar names.  
  
Suddenly Vitani was shoved out of the way by her mother, who peered down anxiously at the helpless cub. "Tell me child, where is my son, Kovu?"  
  
The cub shrunk back, nervous, much like Kovu had done when he was scolded for playing with Kiara. "Kovu is your son? Then that means, you must be my grandma!" she giggled. The Outlanders looked at each other in shock and disbelief, while the Pridelanders tried to suppress laughs of the cute cub's comment.  
  
Zira was taken aback by the comment.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I don't know you and you don't know me, and I'm not you're grandma!" she declared.  
  
"But Kovu's my new daddy and Kiara's my new mommy," she explained.  
  
Now it was the Pridelanders' turn to gape in disbelief at the small cub before them. Timon and Pumbaa exchanged confused looks and Pumbaa stepped forward and faced the small cub. Timon hopped down so he was level with the cub, forgetting about Zira being so close to him.  
  
"Ok, what's your name, kid?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not a kid, I'm a princess, and my name's Chaka. Princess Chaka to you," she smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Boy, you're nothing like Princess Kiara that's for sure," Timon remarked.  
  
"Kiara's not a princess, she's my new mother, so she's the Queen of our pride," Chaka continued.  
  
"And what pride would that be?" Simba cut in.  
  
"King Kovu's pride," she smiled proudly.  
  
Nuka snickered, enjoying Chaka and the parody she was creating.  
  
"Ok so Chaka," Timon continued. "Who all is in 'King Kovu's' pride?" he asked doubtful.  
  
"Me, Kiara, Kovu, and my brother, Sumba," she replied.  
  
"Sumba eh?" Timon remarked and looked up at Simba. "So, where is your 'pride' now?" he continued to play along with her.  
  
She began to look around nervously. "I...I don't know. They were here before when the ostrich, and Kovu," she began to whimper.  
  
"Whoa calm down kid. Why don't you start from the beginning, ok?" Timon comforted.  
  
"Yes Chaka, tell us what happened," Nala spoke up.  
  
"Ok. Well, it all started a few days ago, I think, when..." she began to re- tell all that had happened so far.  
  
A/N: Hey what do you all think so far? Should I continue? It'll probably be a few weeks because I have a competition coming up March 6, I'm in my school's talent show March 13, and the music trip to Atlanta is a few days before spring break starts, so I have to take my exams early AND I have the ACT to prepare for!!!!!!!!!! Thank goodness you're only a junior once in your high school career. Oh well, I just have to stay focused. Anyway, just thought I'd give a friendly update. Please review!! ~Ceci1~ 


	9. Newfound Reality

A/N: Ok everyone, I finally found time and came up with an idea for the next chapter in my story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 9: Newfound Reality  
  
Kiara caught up with Kovu and found him sitting down with his ears pinned back, upset. A lump formed in her throat as she slowly approached him.  
  
Kovu had known she would follow him and sensed her presence. He pretended not to notice as he put a paw around Sumba, who was resting against his underbelly.  
  
Kiara thought it best not to say anything at first, and instead walked up beside Kovu and sat. She stared ahead just as Kovu was doing and gasped. There was a sky-high metal fence in front of them, with sharp coils of wire at the top.  
  
"What?" she gasped softly and peered at it.  
  
"No!" came Sumba's small but high-pitched voice.  
  
Kiara jumped back and gaped at the small cub.  
  
"It's dangerous" he cried.  
  
"What is it?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, all I know is it's evil. It shocks your body when you touch it," Kovu spoke in a dark tone.  
  
"What's it doing here?" she cried.  
  
"I'm guessing it's keeping us here," Kovu replied with the same dark tone but with a hint of anger.  
  
"We've gotta go tell Timsu about this!" Kiara stood up confidently.  
  
Sumba shrank back at Kiara's decision.  
  
"No! Why do you trust that human like this Kiara? I can't believe you! Don't you get it? He's the one keeping us here" Kovu roared upset.  
  
"No, he saved you, he saved all of us!" she defended Timsu.  
  
"Yes but why? So he could capture us and keep us trapped in this prison forever!" Kovu unsheathed his claws in anger.  
  
Sumba began to whimper as tears came to his eyes. "Then why didn't he save Chaka?" his voice cracked as tears streamed down his small creamy colored cheeks.  
  
Those words stung Kiara and she pinned her ears back, feeling guilty.  
  
Kovu drew Sumba close to him for comfort. He glared at Kiara, tears forming in his own eyes. "I'll tell you why, Princess. Because you forgot about her and ruined our new lives, not to mention the fact that our parents probably think we're dead. You ruined our plan to bring peace between our prides, to make our lives better," Kovu paused for a moment, and put his head down. "To bring us together," he finished. His dusty brown mane tuft concealed his eyes as a tear hit the ground.  
  
Kiara shrunk back and stared at him and Sumba for a moment.  
  
Sumba looked up at his alleged mother with sad eyes, waiting for her do something, to make everything be all right again.  
  
Kiara whispered. "I'm sorry," and turned and fled from them.  
  
Sumba managed to slip out of Kovu's comforting fatherly embrace and tried to follow Kiara. He only managed a few paces before he was lifted up by Kovu's paw. "Let her go, for now," he said quietly.  
  
Sumba obediently nodded as Kovu brought him back to the sanctuary barn.  
  
Kiara had found shade and solitude under an acacia tree. Kovu and Sumba's confrontation replayed in her head. Why did she have to forget about Chaka? Why, why, why? How could she? The question pounded in her head a thousand times when suddenly she felt something cold shock her back. She let out a scream and jumped up.  
  
Timsu was grinning several yards away with a watering can one hand and was waving at her. "Look alive young lioness, you're too young to be tired out at this time of day!" he chuckled.  
  
Kiara expected herself to laugh with Timsu and become playful again, but the shock of the cold water left her feeling heavy with guilt. She shook off the water and stared at the grinning African native.  
  
He bent down and beckoned her to come to him. She took a step forward, but then Kovu's upset voice reverberated in her mind. "Why do you trust that human like this, Kiara?"  
  
She stared at Timsu, and pondered the question again. Then Sumba's heart- wrenching comment intervened. "Then why didn't he save Chaka?"  
  
Kiara bit her lip and hung her head.  
  
Timsu furrowed his brow immediately, and walked over to her, concerned. "What's wrong, young lioness?" he stooped down to her.  
  
She look up at him, her ears drooping. Then an idea struck her. She could show Timsu the fence and then he could get her out! Her ears perked up and she stood up excitedly on her hind legs and pawed at Timsu.  
  
The old man chuckled. "Ok, you got my attention, what is it?"  
  
Kiara trotted a few paces ahead and gave a friendly growl for him to follow her. He stood up and followed until they arrived about a foot away from the huge, electric fence.  
  
Kiara frowned at the fence and then looked up at Timsu, hopeful.  
  
However, Timsu's old, wrinkled face wrinkled up even more as he understood what she was trying to tell him. "Ah, yes young one. I know what you seek. You probably have a pride out der dat is looking for you," he began in a warm tone.  
  
Kiara nodded enthusiastically as she sensed he understood.  
  
Then his voice grew grim. "However, dey aren't de only ones looking for you out der. You see, poachers and hunters come from oda (other) lands now searching for your species and oda animals in Africa. Dey value your pelt, your fur, and to get it, you must be dead first."  
  
Kiara's eyes widened with fear as Timsu's grim voice spoke, as dark rain clouds formed and filled the sky over the savanna.  
  
Timsu crouched down to her and lifted a paw to pet her. "I value not just your pelt, but you as a whole lioness cub, and I intend to see you live until you are ready to leave dis Earth at a ripe, old age, as nature intends. De great Lord above gave us dominion ova all you animals, and I believe dat you should be free to live and hunt in da savanna in harmony wit nature, not killed off by selfish, greedy humans. You are one of nature's treasures in dis world, and in de Circle of Life, we are one," Timsu concluded with a gentle tone, as he ran his hand across Kiara's soft back fur.  
  
"We are one." Kiara stared up at him, gaping as his words hung in the air. His simple touch seemed to bestow the translation to her. She remained still as she took in all that she had heard and all her emotions she had experienced.  
  
A single raindrop hit her nose, bringing her back to reality. She looked up at the now dark sky as more drops began to fall.  
  
"A mighty storm's a-comin', I can smell it," Timsu observed, sniffing the air, his nostrils flaring.  
  
Kiara couldn't help but giggle, as Timsu bore a close resemblance to Rafiki, as she thought of the monkey's colorful, funny-looking face. She then began to miss Rafiki, and wondered if he knew where she was.  
  
Thunder boomed above them, and Timsu jumped up and whooped. "Come quickly, young lioness, to de sanctuary barn!" he cried, beckoning her as he turned to sprint.  
  
She sprinted along side him and skidded to a stop on the dirt floor of the barn, as Timsu hurried in and closed the door behind her.  
  
Kovu and Sumba were nestled together off to the side in a bed of hay when the saw Kiara rush into the barn.  
  
Sumba gasped and jumped down, excitedly, and ran over to Kiara, only to bump into Timsu's leg.  
  
The small cub fell back onto his bottom, winced, and looked up in fright at the dark figure.  
  
"Oh my," Timsu chuckled. "Careful der little one," he spoke gently as he reached down and helped the cub to his feet.  
  
Sumba whimpered as he felt Timsu's large hands lift him, but when he was set onto his paw again, he relaxed. Looking up at Timsu, he blinked curiously.  
  
"Der, der don't be afraid, little one, Timsu won't hurt you," he comforted Sumba with a gentle stroke across his back and a soft pat on the cub's head.  
  
Sumba sighed, relieved and gave a small smile to Timsu, as the old native stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction as him, to check up on the other animals.  
  
As Timsu walked past Kovu, who was sitting up in the hay bed, claws unsheathed and fur standing on end, glaring suspiciously at him, he gave him a look of sympathy, which Kovu couldn't recognize. He sighed. "I'm sorry, feisty one. I'm sorry you do not trust me, so I won't bother you," he said as he shook his head and walked continued walking.  
  
Kovu watched after him until he had vanished around a corner of the barn before turning back to Sumba and Kiara.  
  
Sumba had run over to Kiara after she had called his name out, and they were apologizing to each other for the day's events and how they had acted.  
  
"Sumba, it was and still is entirely my fault; I did ruin everything for you and Kovu, but I promise I'll find her for you," she cried, nuzzling him.  
  
"And for Kovu, and you," he added.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, confused.  
  
"You'll find Chaka for all of us, not just me, because we're all a pride, and a part of each now," the tiny cub spoke warmly.  
  
Kiara gasped at the innocent cub's wise words that her father had spoken to her a few months ago. "We are part of each other."  
  
Kovu jumped down from the hay bed, and walked over to them, slowly, wondering if Kiara would accept his apology as she had Sumba's.  
  
"Sumba," Kovu broke the silence, and both Sumba and Kiara looked to him.  
  
"Um, do you mind if I talk to the queen for a minute? How about you go be the pouncer and when I get into the bed, I'll be the prey, alright?" he grinned got into a playful pouncing position.  
  
The creamy cub gasped excitedly. "Yeah!" He shouted in a high-pitched voice and bounded off to where their hay bed was.  
  
Kiara raised her eyebrows. "What was that?"  
  
"Oh just a game we made up," he chuckled weakly.  
  
Kiara gave a small laugh. "Oh really? Since when do you know about games?"  
  
"Oh since about many nights ago," he replied content.  
  
Kiara furrowed her brow.  
  
"Want me to teach you?" he prompted.  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk," she asked shrewdly.  
  
"Well, we can do both," he continued.  
  
"Ok..." she looked around nervously.  
  
"Ok, now stay right where you are," Kovu said.  
  
"Ok," she nodded.  
  
"Now turn a little towards your left, little more, little more, perfect!" he grinned to himself as Kiara was facing the opposite direction as him.  
  
She sighed, annoyed by him avoiding talking to her. Then she turned around. "Kovu, what is going–"  
  
She began to say, before getting cut off by Kovu pouncing her from the side.  
  
She let out a yell as Kovu pinned her to the ground, and put a paw over her mouth, laughing softly.  
  
"Shh! You want Sumba to hear?" he smirked.  
  
"What are you doing, Kovu?" Kiara glared up at him, as she struggled to get up. Instead, Kovu let his whole body weight down on her.  
  
"I'm trying to apologize, ok?" he confessed with a serious face.  
  
Kiara's expression softened as her ears went back, shyly. "Well, you don't have to, because it's not your fault, it's mine," she looked to the ground.  
  
Kovu reached his paw out and brought her face to his. "No it's not your fault. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. You already had Sumba to take care of, and I was selfish to expect you to carry both of them. She was my responsibility at the time," he said while looking into her eyes.  
  
"But I–  
  
"No, Kiara, it was my fault and noone else's. And," he continued as he brought his face close to her's. "I didn't mean anything I said before. You did not ruin our new lives, nor our plan to bring our pride's closer together. If anything, they've picked up our scent and are on our trail now," he smiled.  
  
"You think?" she asked, looking back into his olive-green eyes, while her eyes watered.  
  
"I know so. And, you didn't fail to bring us closer together, because we are closer than I ever imagined," he grinned as he touched his nose to her's. "All of us are," he whispered.  
  
Kiara smiled and closed her eyes as he licked her cheek and she nuzzled him.  
  
"You really mean that, Kovu?" she finally spoke up in a whisper.  
  
Kovu smirked. "You think that kiss was for nothing?"  
  
Kiara giggled, and Kovu joined her as they shared one last nuzzle and kiss before Sumba grew restless and pounced on them both.  
  
Kiara and Kovu let out a surprised yell, as Sumba rolled over giggling.  
  
"Hey you!" Kovu growled playfully. He looked at Kiara and they both narrowed their eyes. Then they started tickling the tiny tan cub, who squealed with laughter and protests.  
  
"Eek, no stop!" he giggled in a squeaky, high-pitched tone.  
  
"I don't know, Kiara, should we stop yet?" Kovu smirked playfully.  
  
"Please, please stop!" Sumba continued giggling.  
  
"Well..." she pretended to think hard.  
  
"KIARA STOP!" he continued.  
  
"OK," she piped up.  
  
The tickling ceased and Sumba panted hard and coughed.  
  
"Aw, Sumba, are you alright?" Kiara asked, grooming him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, Sumba. Was that too rough?" Kovu asked, concerned.  
  
"No, that was fun, Dad!" he grinned.  
  
Kovu froze as the word "dad" hung in the air.  
  
Kiara looked to Kovu, taken aback by Sumba calling Kovu his "Dad."  
  
Just then the tiny "prince" yawned, indicating to Kiara that it was time for them to go to bed.  
  
"Ok, I think it's some prince's bedtime now," she said, realizing, she was almost exactly mimicking her own mother.  
  
"Yeah, let's get to bed," Kovu agreed as Kiara picked up Sumba.  
  
They trotted over to the soft hay beds, and climbed into them.  
  
Kovu remained standing until Kiara had lain Sumba down, who was fast asleep now, and was settled in herself before he nestled up close to her. Then they observed Sumba sleep for a few seconds before turning to each other.  
  
"He sure is cute isn't he?" Kovu blurted out.  
  
Kiara looked at him, surprised, and agreed. "I'm so glad we found them," Kiara smiled, and then sighed.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, we'll find Chaka. I promise," he whispered to her.  
  
"Me too," she whispered back, smiling. She couldn't describe this new feeling that had come over her lately. Ever since her and Kovu had found Chaka and Sumba, and they had been dubbed "King and Queen," Kiara began to feel like a different lioness. Not completely different, as she was still headstrong, playful, and optimistic, but she felt...what was the word she had heard her father say before? She couldn't remember it, but she knew how she felt, and that was what mattered.  
  
Kovu felt the same way. He was beginning to feel like this was his new real life. He really was a "King" to Sumba, and Kiara was his "Queen." He also had felt more attracted to her than he had ever felt before since their journey had begun. He wondered what would happen tomorrow and the next day. Would this newfound reality last forever? He didn't know, but he wished above all other things, that him and Kiara would find Chaka and they could all be together for the rest of their lives. He looked over at Kiara as she had fallen asleep, and he sleepily lay his head protectively over her's as he slipped into a most peaceful sleep with his first and only best friend and "queen," and his newfound "son." 


	10. Looking Through the Fence

Chapter 10: Looking through the Fence  
  
Another day had passed in both Timsu(s lands and the savanna. Kiara and Kovu continued to search for Chaka, without any luck, but kept their doubt hidden from Sumba. As Kiara was still only a cub herself and not his real mother, Timsu had provided an alternate source of milk for them all, mostly Sumba as he wasn(t yet two months old yet. He was, however, beginning to grow considerably, as he should. Kiara and Kovu were also growing every day, and with that, the three of them grew closer as a real pride. While the three cubs were living in their newfound lives and growing closer, a change was happening between the Pridelanders and the Outlanders. Each leader had put aside their hatred towards each other, and remained focused on getting their cubs back. Thanks to the help of the (dynamic duo,( Timon and Pumbaa, both prides had learned of their cubs' adventure so far. At first both prides were furious at their cubs' brash actions, but then as Chaka explained how they had each saved them not just from the ostriches, but from starvation and loneliness, they each became silent and reflected on the story.  
  
Simba and Nala were wowed by Kiara(s courage and responsibility she had demonstrated toward Chaka and her brother. Simba sensed that maybe she was beginning to grow into the queen she was to become someday.  
  
Zira admired her son(s strength and bravery in fighting off the ostrich in order to protect Chaka. These were the makings of a great king, and Kovu clearly possessed them.  
  
Both prides were caught up in the moments of glory.  
  
Chaka impatiently looked from Simba to Zira and then finally broke the silence again. (So, are we gonna go find my pride or what?( She raised her eyebrows at both prides.  
  
Simba studied Chaka again, and took in all her facial features and expressions. He let out a chuckle as he noticed the similar personality attributes between his daughter and the small, golden cub before him.  
  
Chaka stared at him curiously, wondering why he had just laughed.  
  
(Yes, we(re going to find your pride,( Zira cooed sarcastically, which made the small cub back up again, much like Simba had done when he was in the gorge with Scar on the day of his father(s death.  
  
The king shook his mane, to rid himself of the memory for the moment, and took a step forward. (Yes, let(s all go find your pride, Chaka,( he said encouragingly.  
  
The two prides murmured and nodded to each other.  
  
Chaka(s face lit up with a huge, cub grin as she let out a small gasp. (Come on, let(s start searching!( She jumped up and immediately began sniffing around for Kiara, Kovu, and her brother, as the rest of the prides spread out.  
  
(Queen( Kiara and (King( Kovu were napping together in the warm, African afternoon sun. Kiara turned onto her side and snuggled closer to Kovu, as he returned the affectionate action. He wasn(t really asleep anymore, as he couldn't stop thinking about how he was really king of his new pride. It was difficult to fathom, as he knew he was only a cub still. He had looked at his reflection everyday in the nearby man-made pond and each day, he saw the same face as the day before. He was confused as to what he should do, regarding this new life. It was too good to be true, he thought. Who ever heard of a cub becoming king? It was impossible. He was so caught up in his train of thought, that he didn't notice Kiara sneak up behind him.  
  
"BOO!" she shouted and waited expectantly for him to jump into the air. But Kovu remained staring into the depths of the over-flowing pond.  
  
Kiara instantly noticed something wasn't right, and nuzzled against his side as she walked up to him and looked into the pond. She looked from her reflection to Kovu's, trying to figure out what he was looking at. She moved her face closer to his as she searched the pond, thinking maybe he was looking for something in the water.  
  
Just then Kovu's eyes lit up as he gazed upon Kiara's reflection in the pond. Her face had merged with his, and they began to look like one lion cub instead of two. He gasped as he studied their reflection closely. Kiara turned her attention back to Kovu, and saw he was gaping at something in front of them. She looked to where he was looking, and noticed a gentle ripple in the pond as their shared reflection became an amorphous circle of swirls of golden, dark brown, and red. Both cubs' eyes grew wide as the amorphous figure took the shape of a face. A face of a lion, much resembling Simba.  
  
Kiara was taken aback as she stared at the familiar face, trying to figure out who it was.  
  
The powerful, strong face of golden fur, brown eyes, and a deep brown, thick mane stared directly at Kiara and softened its expression. "Princess Kiara," it spoke.  
  
Kiara let out small noise, resembling a cross between a gasp and a yell, and took a step back.  
  
"Do not be afraid, Kiara. I am here to help guide you along your path of life," the deep, warm voice spoke.  
  
"Path of life? Who...who are you?" She asked warily.  
  
"I am your grandfather, Mufasa," he smiled.  
  
Kovu gasped in disbelief. Was this really the spirit of the late King Mufasa?  
  
"Grandfather Mufasa?" Kiara whispered.  
  
"Yes, Kiara," he smiled at her and then turned to Kovu. "I see you have befriended the princess of the Pride lands, Kovu," Mufasa said.  
  
Kovu nodded, speechless.  
  
Mufasa chuckled, "Do not be afraid of me, Kovu, for the Great Kings guide all those who ask for help, not just royalty," he explained in a gentle voice as soft as a warm, summer wind.  
  
Kovu blinked and smiled as he inhaled the sweet smell of the water.  
  
"But Grandfather, I'm not really the princess of the Pride lands anymore," Kiara objected.  
  
The wind began to pick up, ruffling the cubs' fur and creating larger ripples in the water.  
  
Mufasa's face grew serious as he looked upon his granddaughter. "Kiara, I know what has been troubling you back home, but you cannot escape your destiny. You are the future queen of the Pride lands, you are my one and only granddaughter," Mufasa spoke in a deep voice.  
  
Kiara's eyes began to water. However, before she could speak up again, Mufasa faced Kovu.  
  
"As for you, young prince, you have a strong will, but an even stronger heart. Never forget who you are, and power you possess inside of you. Trust in that," Mufasa concluded as his image began to disperse in the water.  
  
"Farewell Prince Kovu, and Princess Kiara, my granddaughter," Mufasa's voice whispered in the wind as the pool returned to normal and the cubs' reflections were restored.  
  
Kiara and Kovu looked at each other, speechless.  
  
"Did you..." Kovu began mouth agape.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Kiara nodded.  
  
"Kiara, Kovu!" Sumba's small voice rang out.  
  
The small tan cub burst into the clearing, a huge grin on his face, his honey-eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Sumba, what is it?" Kovu spoke up as the cub came to nuzzle him and Kiara.  
  
"It's Chaka, she's back!" he shrieked ecstatically.  
  
"WHAT?" Kiara and Kovu shouted simultaneously.  
  
"Where?" Kiara quickly got to her feet and looked around.  
  
"Follow me, quick!" the cub took off like a speeding bullet toward the west end of Timsu's lands, which faced the savannah, where Kiara had found Kovu and Sumba yesterday after their argument.  
  
Sun-bleached tall grass whipped past their faces as they raced with all their might toward their missing pride member.  
  
"Come on, it's just up ahead!" Sumba yelled out happily. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks as he inhaled deeply, and called out her name, "CHAKA!" he giggled as he burst through the last of the tall grass and looked upon his sister, along with Simba, Nala, Zira, and the rest of the Pridelanders and Outsiders on each side of her as she gazed innocently and happy upon her brother. His eyes widened with fear and he skidded to a stop right before he ran into the electrical fence.  
  
"Sumba!" Chaka cried out joyfully and moved forward to paw at him through the huge fence.  
  
"Chaka, no!" Sumba cried.  
  
The sound of electricity buzzed quickly as it made contact with the small body of the golden colored cub.  
  
She let out a high-pitched shriek of fright and pain as her fur stood on end for a moment before she fell unconsciously to the ground.  
  
Sumba gasped softly, as he gazed upon his now unconscious sister. "NO CHAKA!" he screamed.  
  
The two prides both stepped back and gasped at the effect the fence had on Chaka.  
  
Just then Kiara and Kovu's voices rang out as they leapt into the clearing where Sumba was. Both cubs stopped dead in their tracks as they gaped in horror at their prides.  
  
Kovu spotted Chaka lying limp next to the fence. His eyes watered immediately. "No, Chaka!" he called out, running over to the fence, but keeping a safe distance.  
  
"Well, it looks like the monkey was right...she did lead us to our cubs," Zira's low malevolent voice chuckled.  
  
Kovu peered up at his mom with wide eyes full of both fear and hatred.  
  
Kiara hung back, an arm placed protectively Sumba, while staring at her father, mother, Timon, Pumbaa, and the rest of her pride through the square windows of the electric fence.  
  
A/N: Let me just apologize for taking so long to update this story (and my other one). First of all, I can't find the disk with my LK4 story on it as of right now, second, over Spring Break our music dept. went to Atlanta from the 24-28, and I was extremely tired because every night for the four nights we were there we got back at like 11:30 PM every night, 4 girls in a hotel room had to take showers and get ready for bed with only 1 bathroom, plus 2 of my roommates wanted to watch TV at like 12:30, when I was like dead tired, so we didn't get to sleep 'till 1 or 2 AM every morning and had to get up at like 6 that same morning. Anyways, it was LOADS OF FUN!!!! I have such great memories, and over spring break I needed to rest up lots, plus I worked two days, had to finish term paper research, and an American History project, and I hung out with my friends. Also, I have had writer's block, so I couldn't think of anything to write about for this story or my LK4 one. However, now that I'm back at school, there's only 9 weeks left, and I have to work on my term paper, get it done b4 April 16, which I've barely started, I have 2 school music concerts to prepare for, and I really want to do spring/summer tennis. I still love writing, don't get me wrong, and I'm not being mean or I'm not mad at anyone, I'm just saying, please understand that I'm still a JUNIOR and yes for all you who don't know yet, believe me when I say it IS your hardest year in high school, but I'll be a senior next year, so GO CLASS OF 2005!!!! Ok, I just wanted to make all this clear, 'cuz I love all you guys that review; it's what inspires me to keep writing these fun stories, which I love! I'm just having a little busy schedule now, but thank the lord I'm done with the ACT. I took the national one last Saturday, and the only thing that's left is the PSAE testing for 2 days at the end of this month, and we get Friday off, so yay! Ok, just wanted to let you guys know this, cuz I care, OK? Ok, awesome! I'll update more often, I promise. 


	11. Only Pretending

Chapter 11: Only Pretending  
  
Kiara's lip began to quiver as her father's gaze locked on her. She couldn't move, breathe, or even think at that moment; at least not about anything except what her father was going to do to her once she got out of the electric fence. That is, if she ever did. Her heart seemed to have stopped in that moment as she broke out into a cold sweat, and began to shake, despite the humid air.  
  
However, the moment was surprisingly broken by Sumba again.  
  
"Chaka!" he wailed and looked back at her still body on the ground. It was too much for the tiny cub to handle, and he latched onto Kiara's front leg and sobbed into her fur.  
  
Nala inspected Chaka and nudged her onto her back. She nuzzled the limp body and then drew her head away, in sorrow. "Simba," she whispered to her mate incisively.  
  
He got the message, and lowered his head for a moment before raising it once again to face his daughter, along with Scar's chosen heir, and the little cub called "Sumba."  
  
"So it is true...all of it," were Simba's first words directed towards his daughter.  
  
"Yes, so it is!" Zira growled.  
  
Kovu hardened his glare at Zira as the fur on his back began to rise. He began to back away slowly, without turning his back on his mother, and gritted his teeth.  
  
"Whoa, he's going all psycho on her," Nuka muttered to Vitani, who for once didn't strike out at him, but continued to gape at her younger brother.  
  
Zira continued to observe her youngest son in anger as he back away from her until he reached Kiara, in which he sat beside her protectively as they exchanged frightened glances and whispers.  
  
Flames began dancing in Zira's eyes as she knew he had made a friend out of her, foiling her life-long plan of training him to hate Simba and regard Kiara as a decoy to get to Simba.  
  
Nuka saw this, and practically read his mother's mind. In an effort to get his mother's attention and affection, he charged at the fence and roared to Kovu, "Get her, ya little termite, now! Kill her!"  
  
As he leapt in mid-air, all three cubs on the other side of the fence gaped in horror at him. Kiara hunched over in fright, even though she knew the fence was impenetrable. "Princess!" Nuka snarled, showing his tainted gray teeth, as his scraggly black mane flew back, accenting his red-orange eyes.  
  
Kiara hid her face as Nuka's body struck the fence, making a jolt and throwing him back to the ground.  
  
Nuka let out a yelp and Zira and the rest of the Outlanders rushed to his side.  
  
Kovu was shocked and concerned, even if he did hate his brother, he still felt something for him deep down inside. He immediately rushed to the fence, keeping a safe distance from it, while being able to see his brother.  
  
Kiara uncovered her face and when she saw Kovu near the fence, she followed him.  
  
Nuka turned to the side and looked towards Kiara through glazed eyes.  
  
At first she was frightened to look at him, but then she saw something for a split-second in his eyes. Not only were they similar in color to hers, but there was yearning for something that he didn't have and the struggles he had gone through to try to get it. There was sadness to them, as something was clearly missing that he needed to feel complete.  
  
Then the moment was interrupted by the authorative, upset voice of King Simba: "Kiara"  
  
Oh how she hated to hear him say her name that way. Sometimes she wished she had a different name, but there was no time to think about that now. She had no idea what was to come next.  
  
She tried her best to look brave as she peered up at him, as the feeling of the first day she met Kovu came flooding back to her.  
  
"Kovu!" Zira's harsh, cold voice pierced the air.  
  
The once brave, cub "king" of their new pride was instantly transformed back into the prince that he really was, as he could no longer pretend to be something he wasn't anymore.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say," Simba half-chuckled. "I, I just don't understand how you could do such a thing? I mean, what made you think in that little head of yours that you could pull something like this, huh? This is not a game, Kiara," Simba's words hung in the air, stinging Kiara.  
  
Out of pure innocence and loyalty, little Sumba crawled out from behind Kiara's legs and puffed his small chest out, and huffed at the king of the Pride Lands.  
  
"You can't talk to Queen Kiara that way, she's the queen!" he squeaked. Kovu looked nervously at the small tan cub, and tried to stop him from talking further.  
  
"Sumba, ix nay on the—" he began.  
  
However Sumba turned his attention to his, "king," and defended him as well, "And especially not King Kovu, 'cuz he's the king!" he boasted.  
  
Both prides were thankful for the comic relief provided by the small cub.  
  
Vitani chuckled mischievously and cooed at Sumba. "And are you the prince of the pride?" she asked.  
  
"You bet I am! I'm Prince Sumba," he grinned, which evoked more chuckles throughout the prides.  
  
"Alright, enough of this game! Kovu, you get out from behind that fence right now!" Zira roared.  
  
Sumba shuddered and ran to Kiara's side. "Kiara, make her stop roaring at Kovu! You're the queen, Kiara, I know you are!" he looked up with large, hopeful, honey eyes.  
  
Her own eyes began to water as she knew she couldn't pretend anymore. Maybe somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew the whole time that it could never work, and she was lying to herself, thinking she could make a difference.  
  
"Kiara, why are you doing this? Lying to a poor, innocent little cub like that, you ought to be ashamed! Not to mention running away from home!" Nala scolded.  
  
"No, I didn't mean to lie, this is all a big misunderstanding, I didn't really lie anyway. I am a princess and he said I was queen of our pride with Kovu and Chaka, and..." Kiara trailed off as she realized it had all been a game. Just one that had gotten blown out of proportion and they allowed to take over their reality. It just felt so real, and it had worked for the while that they were on their own, hadn't it? What about Sumba, wasn't he real? And Chaka? Kiara suddenly remembered that Chaka had hit the fence and was lying on the ground. She gasped as she got up and walked toward the area where Chaka was lying.  
  
For a moment, Kiara was overjoyed to see their new friend again. Then she studied the limp ball of golden fur that faced her.  
  
Kiara looked worriedly at the small cub, "Chaka, can you hear me?" she whispered, and gave a hopeful smile.  
  
Then a shadow seemed to come over Chaka's body, and something didn't feel right. There was no one to receive her words, but rather, they loomed over the cub's body.  
  
Then Kiara began to feel a heavy weight on her body, as if someone was trying to pin her to the ground. Then a light, but chilly breeze blew towards her, and floated up her nostrils. The young lioness's eyes grew wide as she recognized the smell of a dead animal. Not just any dead animal, but a lion cub—Chaka.  
  
Darkness seized Kiara's body and froze her in place. Her body began to shake and her ears went down in fear and sadness.  
  
Nala walked over to see her daughter again through the fence, a solemn look on her face.  
  
For the moment, she forgot about being in trouble and looked up at her mother, with pleading eyes for help.  
  
Nala sighed deeply as she spoke quietly, "She's gone."  
  
Kiara's eyes flooded with tears, and she lowered herself to the ground, the same way she had done when she rescued Chaka and Sumba from the ostrich's cave.  
  
Zira came over to Chaka's body and sighed as well. "I suppose it's only right to give her a proper burial." She wore a pained expression, one that Kovu hadn't seen his mother wear before.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, Timsu appeared. He gasped at the sight of the prides outside the fence, and dropped his walking stick.  
  
Kiara turned suddenly and faced him. "Timsu!" she shouted surprised.  
  
Simba, Nala, Zira, and the rest of the lions and lionesses turned their attention to Kiara and saw Timsu. They too gasped and backed away from the fence, warily.  
  
However, Simba stepped forward and snarled fiercely at the sight of Timsu. "Get away from my daughter!" he roared.  
  
Timsu backed away respectively, but tripped over a small rock in the grass and landed on his skinny bottom.  
  
Kiara looked helpless at Timsu, and her orange eyes once again met his dark orbs. She saw something in them that she recognized. Something she had seen in the very beginning...  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
She awoke to the warmth of her mother's tongue gently bathing her. She smiled and squeaked happily at the affectionate action. She looked up and saw her mother's large, pink tongue sweep over her tiny face gently. Content with the moment, the little cub snuggled against her mother's warm, protective fur and closed her eyes again, just for a second.  
  
Nala finished bathing her newborn daughter and gently lifted her up by the tiny nape of her neck.  
  
Little Kiara was too tired to pay much attention, as she had fallen back into her morning slumber. Then she felt something sweep across her, tickling her. She opened her eyes at the new feeling and took in the new sites of Pride Rock.  
  
Her gaze fell upon a tall, two-legged creature with gray fur, a bizarre colored face, and a wise, toothy grin.  
  
Most cubs would flinch or become frightened by the mandrill's presence, but not the new princess. Even when she left her mother's grasp and was cradled in unfamiliar arms, Kiara had no worry in her. She was captivated by Rafiki's bright, colorful cheeks. She reached up and gently pawed his warm, fuzzy cheek, as the wind picked up and ruffled her fur. Then before she could continue observing the wise, old shaman, he secured his hold on her, and thrust her up into the air, as if he was giving her to the sun and the sky, which gave Kiara her first experience of adrenaline.  
  
At first, she was startled, and didn't quite know what to do. Then, unbeknownst to her, Mufasa looked down at his new granddaughter, and smiled. Kiara suddenly felt warm and happy again, and she waved her paws up and down into the air, smiling. Instantly, she saw a full-scale, bird's eye view, of her future kingdom. Of course she didn't know this; to her, it was a warm, comforting, exciting place of happiness and adventure. She looked at everything below her, and began to experience the feeling of adrenaline rushing through her newborn body again, and decided she liked the feeling! The new golden-orange princess grinned playfully and gave the air a playful swipe. She watched as every animal bowed down to her, one row after the other.  
  
The elephants trumpeted and reared up and stomped the ground in joy, which caused a flock of white birds to scatter. Just as Kiara looked up to see where the birds had gone, she felt herself being lowered and cradled again in Rafiki's arms, as he quickly rubbed something wet and sticky across her forehead. Confused, she blinked and looked around, until she felt her mother nuzzle her cheek, and she happily returned it with a purr. Then her father's warm, protective mane brushed against her face as he gave her a gentle, loving nuzzle. Finally, it was time for Rafiki to bid goodbye to the royal family. He took one last long gaze at the new princess, and as her innocent, soft eyes met his, he whispered a blessing to her before returning her to Nala's mouth, and descending the great rock once again to add a new drawing to his tree.  
  
Kiara stared after him as she watched him leave, feeling secure and at peace, as she drifted into another peaceful sleep...  
  
~* END OF FLASHBACK*~  
  
Kiara rose to her feet, not looking back at her father, and went over to Timsu's staff. She batted at it, trying to move it closer to Timsu. He picked it up, and struggled to his feet, as he rubbed his bottom in pain. He didn't talk, as to not provoke the lions outside the fence further. He turned his gaze to Kiara once more, and gave her a small, but sad smile.  
  
She looked curiously at him, wondering why she sensed sadness from him. Then she saw him slowly move away from her and power-walk into the recovery barn.  
  
"Uh, Queen Kiara?" Sumba's small voice asked.  
  
Kiara reluctantly turned to face the small cub. "Sumba, don't call me that, please. I..." she sighed as she saw the whole pride gape at her out of the corner of her eye. "I'm not a real queen, at least not yet. I only agreed that I was, because you and Chaka thought we were, and it was just a game, we were just playing along, Sumba," Kiara looked at him with pleading eyes for forgiveness. Although it didn't seem like a big deal, it was to him. To him, the game was reality; it was what he believed was true, and that wasn't his fault entirely. Kiara knew she had let the game get out of hand, but she was having so much fun, she thought she could make it real, because that's how she wanted to live. Tears flooded her eyes again.  
  
"Sumba, it's not all Kiara's fault. I also went along with the game, because..."  
  
Just then a piercing, wild call rang out, along with a gunshot, as Timsu came running around the other side of the fence!  
  
Kiara gasped as her rescuer face her father and his pride, along with Zira and the Outsiders. She sat frozen as she watched Timsu waved his staff at the lions to get out, and fired a gunshot straight up into the air.  
  
Kiara's ears went back as she gaped in horror at the black, faded gun. She didn't know exactly what it was, only that she feared it greatly, as did the rest of the pride members, except her father, and the scraggly, grey lion, who had tried to attack her earlier, which she now knew to be Kovu's brother, Nuka.  
  
Timsu arched his back and gave another wild, defense holler.  
  
Nuka covered his ears, and out of naivety, gave a roar and leapt at Timsu. Unfortunately, out of self-defense, Timsu quickly drew his gun and shot Nuka down in mid-air. The world seemed to stop for a moment.  
  
Simba looked at Nuka in horror and shock, and then glared at Timsu.  
  
Realizing what he had done, Timsu turned and fled from Simba ashamedly and in fear. Simba, however, followed him through the open gate into the fenced in land. He quickly spotted his daughter, and raced over to her. "Come on, we've got to get out of here, now!" he panted, upon reaching her, Kovu, and Sumba. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and raced to the gate, just as a breeze blew it shut, creating a buzz to signify activation of the fence. As the Lion King stood before the large, metal obstacle, along with Kovu, Sumba, and daughter in his mouth, he jerked his head around as fast as he could, looking for another escape.  
  
"No, how could I have let this happen, father?" Simba thought. It was then he began to notice that Kiara felt heavier than the last time he had carried her. He glanced down at her and noticed that her arms and legs had grown slightly longer and her body and face were beginning to show signs of maturing into adolescence. Especially her face; it was remarkably beautiful, he thought as he set her down on the ground once more.  
  
A/N: Ok, I finally finished the LONG AWAITED chapter 11! Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been busy, but school's almost over! I will survive, and you will too! Yay! Oh, btw, thank you everyone who reviewed, and also, I would love IDEAS for upcoming chapters, because I'm just stumped right now for some reason as to what should happen next with this story, which is partly why it took so long for me to put up this chapter. I would really appreciate hearing you guys' ideas and comments/criticism in general. So, don't forget and review! Thanks! 


	12. I'm Still Here

**Chapter 12: I'm Still Here**  
  
Kiara, Kovu, and Sumba sat on the ground, staring wide-eyed up at Simba.  
  
The King of the Pride lands looked from the closed fence door; back down at the three cubs. Anger, pain, and fear all welled up inside of him, and a low growl began to rumble in his chest. He unsheathed his claws and glared at his daughter. This was what her curiosity and disobedience had driven her to do, and because of that, he too, had to pay.  
  
"This is all your fault," he snarled, and snatched her tail, and began dragging her away from Kovu and Sumba.  
  
Sumba gasped, but before he could protest, Kovu flung a paw over the small cub's mouth and pushed him to the side as he leapt towards Kiara. "No, it wasn't her all her fault! It was just as much mine as it was hers, don't hurt her, please! It was just a game," Kovu cried.  
  
"Exactly!" Simba snarled, whipping his head around at Kovu, freeing Kiara's tail. But just as soon as he had let go of it, he flung a heavy paw down on it to keep her from escaping. "Which is why I don't want you around her or me, Outlander!" he snapped furiously.  
  
Kovu's ears went back, knowing he was defeated, but still tried to look brave.  
  
It was then that a creamy orange paw with dark brown claws swatted the Lion King across his front leg, causing him to draw back, startled.  
  
Finally free, Kiara arched her back at her father, breathing hard.  
  
Simba quickly licked the miniscule scratches and gasped wide-eyed at his daughter.  
  
Surprisingly, her brownish-golden eyes began to well up with tears, and she turned towards Kovu and Sumba. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Then she turned back to face her father, with now tear-stained cheeks. "All I ever wanted was a friend to play with. Someone who I could play tag with and race and chase butterflies in the fields with, and go on adventures all day with," she paused to sniff and wiped her eyes. "And then the one day, I thought I found someone who I could have fun with, and you, you take me away from him! You're always blaming me for stuff you did when you were my age! Why can't you see that I'm not YOU!? I will never be you, because I am who I am. And you shouldn't treat me like that, you should respect me and trust me a little more, I'm not a baby anymore!" she spat, and ran off as fast as she could towards the opposite end of the gate. She sat there, staring out the gate, lying in the grass, taking in all that had just happened.  
  
"Why? Why doesn't he trust me? Why doesn't he treat me fairly?" she growled and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.  
  
"Because he sees himself in you," a small voice spoke.  
  
Kiara's eyes shot open, and she looked around. There standing before her was Chaka!  
  
"Chaka?!" Kiara gasped as tears flooded back to her eyes. "I can't believe it! I thought you were dead!" she cried out as she leapt forward to embrace her. However, she fell forward and hit the ground.  
  
"Oomph!" she grunted, confused. "Chaka, what was that for?" she giggled playfully. Her smile soon faded as she turned around and found herself staring through a silhouette of Chaka.  
  
She stared in disbelief as she tried to fathom the sight before her.  
  
The "ghost" of Chaka gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kiara, I wish I could still nuzzle you, too. You were so great to me and Sumba, as if you were my second mother."  
  
Kiara burst into tears once again. "NO CHAKA, YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! I'm sorry, Kovu was right, it is all my fault! Everyone's right, it is all my fault! Oh, Chaka, I never meant for this to happen," she sobbed.  
  
Chaka "nuzzled" against Kiara's leg, causing Kiara to stop and look down at her. "Hey I felt you nuzzle me! But how can that be?" she asked, bewildered but still happy.  
  
Chaka smiled at her. "I'm here, Kiara."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I can see you," Kiara replied, at what seemed to be an obvious statement.  
  
Chaka's face grew solemn. "Hey, I don't have much time left to talk. I came back to tell you that you, Kovu, Sumba, and your father can escape from the behind the fence. You can rise above the fence, Kiara, and so can Kovu, Sumba, and your father. You all can, but you need to learn to accept yourself, then you will know what to do," she explained, and then slowly began to fade.  
  
Kiara gasped. "No, Chaka, don't fade away! Don't leave me and Kovu and Sumba all alone! What about your brother? He needs you, I need you, we all need you," Kiara got chocked up.  
  
"Kiara, remember, I'm here, don't worry, I'll never really fade away. Don't forget me, your princess," she gave a small chuckle, and then disappeared into the sky, as a warm, comforting breeze blew past Kiara, ruffling her fur.  
  
At the same time in Timsu's recovery barn, Sumba lay curled up in a ball in Kiara's "bed." He was whimpering in his sleep and suddenly jumped up, awake, as he felt something brush against him. He turned around, gasped, and fell backwards. "Ch-Chaka? Is it really you?" he gasped.  
  
She got in a playful pouncing position that he knew very well, and he instantly recognized her.  
  
A/N: Ok, sorry about not updating for about a month, but school has been out for a week now, so I am getting back to writing! (YAY!) Please leave a review, thank you!


	13. Overcoming

**Chapter 13: Overcoming **

"Hey, wake up," came a soft, kind, familiar voice.

"Hmm?" Kiara slowly opened a bright orange eye as the image of her "king" came into view. She blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from them before stretching and rising to her paws.

"She came to me last night," Kovu stated solemnly, looking Kiara straight in the eyes.

Kiara gave a sigh. "Really? She came to me, too. What did she say to you?"

"She said we're all a part of each other, and she's with us inside us," came Sumba's small, happy voice as he giggled and part a paw over his heart, as Simba carried him over in his mouth.

Kiara looked over at her father holding the tiny cub, and took a sudden interest in her paws, as she hung her head, the feeling of failing creeping into her once again.

Simba put Sumba down and the small cub wrapped himself lovingly around Kiara's front leg, smiling as he did so. "Chaka believes in you, and so do I, Kiara," Sumba whispered in a mature tone for a cub his age.

Kiara's eyes lit up, and she gasped, touched by Sumba's words. She looked down at him and embraced him as if he were her own son, or rather, brother seemed more realistic. She now knew what she had to do: she had to face reality and accept the fact that she was destined to be the future queen of the Pride lands, and had to accept the responsibilities that came along with it.

She smiled as a tear fell from her eye and was absorbed by her golden orange fur. Gently breaking the embrace, she smiled and licked Sumba's cheek, and then stood up and looked up at her father. She sighed deeply, and began to explain.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I ran away, and," she paused, and reflected on all that she, Kovu, and Sumba had been through since the first day of their journey. "Actually, I'm not sorry I ran away. But I am sorry that I caused us to be locked up in here, and I'm sorry I disappointed you and mom and worried you so much. But the truth is, looking back on all that's happened to me and Kovu since we ran away, I think I've gained a lot of good things," Kiara smiled, feeling more confident.

"Yes, your highness, I agree with Kiara, uh, your daughter. She saved me from the path I was condemned to follow, and if it weren't for her, I probably would never have known what it feels like to be cared for," Kovu spoke up, standing next to Kiara.

"I still think she's QUEEN Kiara, but if it wasn't for Kiara and Kovu, me and Chaka wouldn't have lived this long, and I wouldn't have a new mommy and daddy," Sumba proudly spoke his piece before cuddling in between Kovu and Kiara.

Simba stared down at the trio, speechless. They had proved him wrong, or so they seemed to. The great king was fully intrigued and had to know what had gone on during the time of their absence. He inhaled deeply and then looked to each cub.

"Kiara, Kovu, Sumba, tell me everything that happened up until now," he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Kovu and Sumba turned to Kiara, and she sat down, took a deep breath, and began to tell her part of the story, how it all began with her plan to unite the Outsiders and the Pride Landers.

Simba nodded as he knew his instinct was right when he was worried about Kiara that day. He turned to Kovu, signaling the young lion to speak.

Kovu explained how he had been baby-sat and teased as per usual by his older brother, the now deceased Nuka. He paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts and to give a moment of silence in memory of Nuka, even if he didn't really like him that much, he was his only brother. Kovu continued on with how he heard a noise coming from inside a log that he had just walked past. Thinking it was an Outlander cub trying to play a trick on him, he growled and went over to the log, but discovering it was his one and only friend, Kiara, whom he never thought he'd see again after their first encounter.

"I don't think I felt so happy in my whole life than at that moment," Kovu spoke enthusiastically, reliving the memory in his mind. "I had some much happiness inside me, I felt like I was going to explode, I didn't know what to do with all of it!" Kovu laughed joyfully.

Simba cocked his head and softened his expression. As he continued to study the young lion cub, he began to see past Kovu's exterior and into his true self. King Simba could see no resemblance to his late evil uncle, and now realized that the cub was innocent and pure, as all cubs are born as. There was no evil glint in his eyes, just soft, bright green eyes with no scar above his right eye. His coat was a rusty red color, and not as dark red-orange as Scar's was. And Kovu was built strong and healthy, and would grow into a muscular, powerful lion, whereas Scar was always scrawny and weak. He suddenly felt his current animosity towards Kovu dissolve and be replaced by a feeling of admiration.

Kovu finished and noticed Simba was studying him, with a smile across his face. This made him nervous, as he didn't know what to think of it. Did Simba think he was making it up, or was he trying to be nice? Kovu shook his head and quickly shifted his gaze toward Sumba, and looked down at the little cub, nodding for him to go ahead and tell his part of the story.

"Oh boy my turn finally!" he jumped to his paws and laughed. Then he cleared his throat and revealed his past to all three individuals.

"I remember Chaka's face and then a tan coat like mine, but it was blurry, and two blue eyes the color of the sky," Sumba pointed to the sky to emphasize his point.

"My mother, she smiled and fed us milk and gave us warm licks. She always made me feel warm and protected," then his smile faded.

"Then the day Kovu and Kiara found us, our mother brought Chaka and I to the border of our lands, and told us to go hide somewhere, but she never said why. That was the last time I saw her," Sumba paused to take a breath before continuing. "We sat there, scared for a few minutes, not knowing whether we should look for a place to hide or go find our mom, but we looked around and found ourselves staring at a cave. Something told us to run and hide in there, so we did, only to find out that it was home to ostrich eggs. We hid in the back of the cave behind a group of rocks, but the ostrich came back quickly and picked up our scent, and gave a loud screech! Chaka and I were so scared; we huddled against the wall in the darkness until the ostrich found us! Chaka began screaming for help instantly, and just as she was about to bend over and hurt us, we heard an older boy cub's roar, and we froze. The ostrich turned around and stalked towards the entrance of its cave. That's when we peeked out from behind the rocks and saw Kiara running towards us. We had never seen her before, and were still shaking from almost getting attacked from the ostrich." Sumba continued the rest of the story from their rescue to joining Kiara and Kovu's "pride" and proclaiming themselves, "Prince Sumba," and "Princess Chaka."

He then explained their second ostrich incident, the encounter with Timsu, and up to where they are right now.

Simba nodded. "Thank you all for telling me your part of the journey you've been on. I want to congratulate you all on fully convincing me that this journey has affected every one of you for the best, and you have also taught me that we are all part of each other, and we are one now and forever," Simba smiled and inhaled as he looked to the sky, and closed his eyes, letting a tear slide down his cheek. Then gasped softly as he felt something brush up against his foreleg; it was his beloved daughter, Kiara, and she buried her face into his fur.

"Daddy, I don't want to run anymore from who I am, because I can't. That's one of the things I've learned so far, is that no matter where you are you're still the same lion you were born to be. I am Princess Kiara, heir to the throne of Pride Rock and the kingdom of the Pride lands, and I will protect my pride from danger, even if it's not always fun," the Princess of the Pride lands stated, as she stood tall and proud before her father, finally able to accept the lioness that she was.


End file.
